The Smell of Love
by JPMod
Summary: Trying Jiraiya's new brand of deodorant, Naruto ends up with lot more than odor protection. NaruTen.
1. Chapter 1: Helping a Friend

Disclaimer: All Naruto characters are the copyright of Masashi Kishimoto. I'm just borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. That's all. :) No copying of my story is allowed. That's stealing if anyone copies my story into his/her own story. Write your own story without taking others' works! (angry glare)

Big thanks goes to Lazruth for betareading the chapter for me! Thanks! (big grin)

**Warning!:** This fic contains lemons, but the lemon parts do not have to be read to enjoy this fic. Bookmarks will be placed before and after the lemon parts, so people can skip them if they do not want to read the lemons.

**Note (Please Read!)**: This story takes place in Shippuuden just after the Rescue Gaara arc. Since obviously Tenten will not ever get together with Naruto in canon, consider this story an AU, which allows me to tweak the canon timeline just a bit. Alright? ;)

Story rating: M (R)(for adult and sexual themes)  
Written: November 2010 -

Summary: Trying Jiraiya's new brand of deodorant, Naruto ends up with lot more than odor protection. NaruTen.

* * *

The Smell of Love  
Chapter 1: Helping a Friend  
By JuPMod (aka JPMod)

The sun was shining, providing a warm pleasant day for the citizens of Konohagakure no Sato, the Hidden Village in the Leaves. Everyone war going about their everyday business as usual, whether they're shop keepers, shinobi, teachers, mechanics, etc. Another typical day as any other.

However, if one were a mind reader and focused on one particular man walking down a street, one would be able to see the perverted thoughts he was having. People around him gave him breathing room, and some even bowed to him. Yet some women scowled, especially knowing how big a pervert the man was. For this was Jiraiya, one of the Legendary Sannin of Konoha and Toad Sennin. Despite his personality, he was one of the strongest ninja in the entire Leaf village.

At the moment, Jiraiya was giving a leering grin, making some wonder what he was thinking. Knowing the shinobi, some thought he was thinking of peeping at the hot springs or writing up the next edition of the Icha Icha book series, which he was mostly known for. Yet no one was close to what the white-haired man was actually thinking.

"_Well, Naruto, I can't stick around to wait for you to come back from your mission, but I know you'll be quite surprised with the __**present**__ I left for you. You'll be the center of attention, if you use it. A lot of __**female**__ attention." _

A perverted giggle escaped his lips as he made way toward the Main Gates. His mind conjured up mental images of his apprentice in **compromising** positions.

* * *

Entering his apartment, Uzumaki Naruto felt tired as he turned on the lights. He was a bit physically drained due to that crazy race Gai-sensei had started from Suna all the way back to Konoha. Not only that, the entire day had been challenging for him to find that third teammate for his team, or else Tsunade-baachan would not allow his team to go on the mission to meet Sasori's spy, who was implanted within Orochimaru's ranks. It would be the first time in years he and Sakura-chan would have a lead to finding Sasuke.

Dropping his backpack at the entrance to his bedroom, Naruto went into the kitchen to pull out a bottle of juice from the refrigerator. After taking a long chug of the refreshing liquid, the blond boy sighed in satisfaction. He thanked Kami he had enough time to stock his kitchen just prior to the mission to rescue Gaara from the Akatsuki. It would not do him any good if his coffers had been bared.

Thinking back to what had happened to him in the past 10 days, Naruto, Konoha's Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, was at least glad he had met all his friends now. He had missed them all during the nearly three years he had been away on the training trip with Jiraiya, but now that he was back, he would definitely work hard to be the best shinobi he could be and show everyone what he was capable of.

A yawn unexpectedly escaped his mouth, prompting the Genin shinobi to put away the juice bottle and head toward his bedroom after turning off the kitchen lights. "I feel like I could sleep for an entire day," he murmured, thinking of the soft mattress of his bed. It was close to 9 PM, and despite the fact that he had yet to unpack from the mission, he just wanted to change into his sleepwear and hit the sack. He would unpack tomorrow.

Walking past his backpack into his bedroom, Naruto was about to unzip his black/orange jacket, when something caught his eyes. A small cylindrical object with a green cap was on top of his dresser. Curious, the teen strolled over and picked it up in his hand.

"Sage Deodorant?" he spoke out what he read in bafflement. He certainly had not bought this, that was for sure. Yet finding a letter attached, he began reading and realized immediately who was responsible for leaving the item.

_Hi there, gaki! _

_While you were away rescuing Gaara from the Akatsuki (I hope to hear you came out of this okay! Kami, help me, if you were captured!), I managed to get my hands on an experimental product I've been working on with a potential business partner._

_What you have is a deodorant I hope to put on the market one day. Use it, and when I come back, tell me what you think. I'm predicting it will make a great hit, especially with the __**ladies**__. (giggle)_

_I'll see you the next time I'm in the village. Take care of yourself, gaki!_

_Jiraiya_

Folding up the letter, Naruto grinned and shook his head. "Ero-sennin, I hope you're not up to something with this." He placed down the letter on the dresser and proceeded to change into his pajamas.

Once he was ready for bed, he turned off his bedroom lights before scurrying under the bed covers. Right now, he was just too tired to think about what his Sannin sensei was up to with this deodorant. He would find out eventually anyway, like he always did regarding the so-called Super Pervert.

As he closed his blue eyes, Naruto was glad he has the next two days off. The mission, to meet Sasori's spy, would not start until three days from now, especially since they had yet to find a third teammate. This would give him plenty of time to unpack and use his free time to train.

With his plan for tomorrow all set, the golden-haired boy fell asleep, enjoying the soft mattress and pillow as he dreamed of ramen, being Hokage, ramen, being Hokage, ramen…

* * *

The sounds of steel meeting wood were heard in the forest, and anyone close-by could tell that the sounds were actually made by kunai hitting the hardwood of either training posts or trees. It would come to no surprise to anyone in Konoha to hear such things, for after all, if one ventured out to one of the dozens of trainings areas around the village, one would expect to hear the various sounds of shinobi training to keep their skills sharp or to learning something new.

This was precisely what a brown-haired kunoichi was doing as she flung dozens of kunai and shuriken at the many bull's-eye targets situated on trees and posts in the forest her team mostly used for training. Her brown eyes were sharp and focused, guiding her hands to throw the weapons with amazing precision that she ended up hitting the very center of the bull's-eyes without flaws.

Her name was Takehashi Tenten, 17-year-old kunoichi of Team Gai and known throughout the village as the Weapons Mistress of Konoha. When it came to any hand-held steel weapon, this young woman knew how to use them all with deadly accuracy.

Currently, she was alone while training, and this suited her just fine. After being with her team for many days on two back-to-back missions, with the last one being an A-rank to rescue Suna's Kazekage, the teenage girl needed some alone time. Despite the fact that she cared for her team very much, it would drive her crazy to see them even on her days off. Kami, she truly needed to get away from Gai-sensei and Lee's 'Flames of Youth,' or else she would go insane.

Grinning in knowing Gai and Lee were training elsewhere while Neji had some business with his clan, Tenten felt satisfy that she was definitely all alone now and her day would go smoothly without problems.

After flinging more sharp weapons at her targets, her trained sixth sense felt a presence behind her, and judging from it, it was not any of her male colleagues from Team Gai despite the fact that the individual was definitely a guy. He felt familiar, but she couldn't place it. Nevertheless, she was not going to let the person think she was not aware of him.

With quick reflexes, Tenten pulled out a kunai from one of her storage scrolls and twisted around to throw the knife in the direction of the guy. It imbedded into the tree he was standing next to, startling him in the process. "Whoa! Easy, Tenten! I'm not an enemy!"

Tenten blinked upon recognizing him. "Naruto? What are you doing here?"

Naruto came forward with a small grin. "To train," he answered. "This training field provides a lot of targets for kunai & shuriken practicing. Not to mention trees to use my ninjutsu against."

Allowing a grin to form on her face, Tenten chastised herself for not figuring out the obvious. Even before he left on his training trip with Jiraiya, Naruto had been known to be quite a hard worker when it came to training, much like Lee. "Well, you're welcome to train with me, if you want."

"Thanks, Tenten," he replied.

"You're welcome," she spoke back. "It's not like I have a monopoly on this training field. Any registered shinobi from the village is welcome to train here." They softly laughed at this.

With her laughter dying off, the brunette kunoichi excitedly spoke up. "So how was your training trip with Jiraiya-sama? The Suna mission didn't give much time for social interactions, especially with that race Gai-sensei made us do yesterday. I bet you learned a lot, right?"

The blond boy gave a huge grin. "You bet I learned a lot!" he exclaimed, before he frowned a bit. "That is, when we weren't constantly on the move. I learned early on that I couldn't get much training done, since we never stayed in one place for long."

Tenten frowned as well, but for a different reason. "Are you saying that you spent most of your time on the move? How can you learn anything while mostly on the move?"

"That's what I asked Ero-sennin! Just he needs to be on the move in order to stay in contact with his spy network. I learned many things, but not as much as I want."

This time, the bun-haired girl placed her hands on her hips. "Are you saying you didn't learn much at all, Naruto? Sounds like your training trip was for nothing, if you have not advanced."

Naruto felt offended. "Hey! I said I learned many things!" he thumbed his chest, before a challenging grin appeared on his face. "How about I show you what I can do?"

At first Team Gai's kunoichi raised an eyebrow, before her lips curled up to match his challenging grin. "You're on, Naruto. You better hope you can keep up with me. I'm not going to go easy on you. Remember, I'm very good in hitting my mark, so you better be on your toes, much like Lee, or else you'll end up like a pincushion."

"Just bring it on, Tenten! I'm going to win! Datteboyo!" he finished with a raised fist.

Konoha's Weapons Mistress laughed at her colleague's spirit. Despite him having grown taller and no doubt built up muscles, Naruto still had that same spirit he had three years ago. A drive to not ever give up, no matter the odds. Now that she could examine him fully, the teenage girl had to admit he looked cute.

Walking up to stand in front of her challenger, Tenten couldn't help but parry his declaration. "Did you know that you're the only genin left in our entire group of the Konoha 11?" she teased. "I outrank you, Naruto."

"Yeah, so I heard," Naruto frowned a bit but immediately perked up. "That just means I have to train harder and get that promotion! After all, I'm going to be Hokage one day, and I'm not going to be Hokage if I stay stuck as a genin!"

That was another thing Tenten saw that had not changed. Naruto was not a quitter, and she couldn't help but admire him for taking things in stride and not let his rank get him down.

"Good," she replied before taking several steps back, where her hands swiftly produced eight shuriken, one between each finger space. Her wicked grin made Naruto realize the game was about to begin. "Now show me what you can do, Naruto!" she cried out before tossing the sharp projectiles at the blond boy, who speedily jumped into the trees.

From that point onward, the game was afoot.

As the 'battle' raged, Tenten have to admit that Naruto certainly knew how to use his Kage Bunshin better than the time he had fought Neji in the Chuuin Exams. He was not just wildly tossing the clones at her. They were at times coordinated, with some distracting her, while others tryed to attack her. Even his combo use of Kawamri with Kage Bunshin made him unpredictable, not to mention at times she couldn't tell who was the real Naruto and who was a Kage Bunshin.

After dispatching a dozen clones at the same time with a small rain of kunai, the Mistress of Weapons realized that she was having fun. Far more fun that she had with her own team. Naruto's Kage Bunshin made for the ideal training technique for her, since she didn't have to worry about harming anyone. With no fear of hurting or killing the real Naruto, Tenten knew she could go full out on the blond.

Naruto too was having fun. Only once had he ever seen Tenten fought, and that was during the Chuunin Exams against Temari. Yet now that he was viewing her skills first hand, he admitted that Tenten was skilled and knowledgeable in her profession. Heck, from the amazing speeds in which she could conjure up weapons, it was clear she definitely had improved since fighting Temari. For this, the whisker-faced boy felt admiration for the young kunoichi, thus he was determined more than before to show Tenten what he was capable of.

Many minutes passed, and the battlefield was looking quite worn with broken trees, smoking wood, and a few small craters on the ground. Tenten was a bit winded, but she was still standing with her scrolls splayed out before her, as she faced two-dozen Kage Bunshin Narutos surrounding her. Her expression was a mix of defiance, challenge, and laughter. "Don't think I'm giving up yet, Naruto!"

"I don't expect you to give up," one Naruto smirked, matching those of his 'brothers'.

"Yeah," another spoke out. "Just we're not going to give up either!"

"Then meet your doom!" hollered out the brunette before leaping into the air. From there, her scrolls produced a large rain of steel weapons in all direction around her, taking out many of the Bunshins. Yet once she landed next to a tree, several clones pounced on her, but not before she whipped out a katana and began defending herself, especially when the clones began throwing kunai and shuriken back at her.

However, being so focused on the attacking Kage Bunshins, she was not aware one of the imbedded kunai on the tree that happened to be the **real** Naruto using a Henge. By the time Naruto undid the Henge and came into existence in a puff of smoke, Tenten was right below him for him to drop down and grab her. She barely had time to turn around before her wrists were made immobile by his clenching hands, and soon after, a few of the remaining Bunshins took hold of her legs with similar strength.

Unable to move her arms and legs or throw off her captors, Tenten knew the game was now over.

"So…" Naruto smugly began, looking into brown defiant eyes. "Are you going to surrender?"

Tenten tried once more to twist her hands free but to no avail. Only then did she give a small defeated chuckle. "To be honest, Naruto, I don't think I can go any further." With a nod toward the winner, she accepted the outcome. "I surrender."

With a proud grin, the blond genin released his prisoner followed by his clones. "I gotta say, that was the most fun I ever had out of a training fight. You've improved greatly, Tenten."

"Thank you," Tenten proudly replied with a small blush as she sealed away her katana in her weapons scroll. "You've improved greatly yourself, Naruto. You're better coordinated with your Kage Bunshin compared to the time you fought Neji in the Chuunin Exams."

This time it was Naruto's turn to blush a bit as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Thanks, Tenten." With that said, he ordered his remaining clones to pick up all the weapons lying on the field to pile them up for Tenten, who was grateful for the help.

It was just then that Tenten's nose picked up a strong scent. It was musky, sweaty, and definitely male, and upon taking a few more whiffs, she realized it was coming from the blond boy right in front of her. Her breath hitched a bit, when Naruto unzipped his black/orange jacket, allowing her brown eyes to feast on the toned, muscular chest he has under a tight black t-shirt.

"I need to cool off," Naruto explained with a small grin, not aware of his companion's change in breathing rate. "It's a little hot today."

"_You bet it's hot today,"_ the Weapons Mistress proclaimed sultry in her mind. _"You grew up quite well, Naruto. Nice toned chest, dashing face, beautiful blue eyes. Kami, you're handsome!"_

Tenten mentally shook her head as she turned away from the male visitor. _"What am I SAYING? This is Naruto I'm talking about here! A goofball, who shouts, jokes, and so naïve at times that it makes him look like an idiot!"_

Picking up his scent again, Tenten couldn't help but to take a long sniff, the smell so heady that it was making her head a bit dizzy. _"But I can't deny he has grown up__**,"**_she admitted just before she turned her head enough to look at Naruto from the sides.

At that moment, the brunette realized another reaction her body was producing. An ache between her legs was growing stronger, and as it grew, the more her mind was focus on Naruto, especially since it was giving her visual images of him naked and sweaty next to her own unclothed body.

Once more pulling her gaze away from Naruto, Tenten just couldn't believe what was happening to her. _"Kami, I've become horny! How could I be so turned on all of a sudden for Naruto?" _The moment his name was mentally mentioned, mental images of him having sex with her made the heat within her rise even higher.

She was startled with a yelp out of her thoughts upon feeling a hand on her right shoulder, and quickly seeing it was Naruto, she tried to calm herself. "What's wrong, Tenten? Is something a matter?"

Trying not to show her situation, Team Gai's kunoichi shook her head and gave a reassuring grin. "I'm fine, Naruto. Just tired, that's all." Seeing his Bunshins had now gathered a large pile of weapons, Tenten broke from from his touch and walked toward the cache of steel. "I better get started sealing away these weapons," she spoke over her shoulder at her sparring partner.

As the older girl began sealing away her weapons, Naruto threw a confused and concerned look at a few of his passing clones, whom were just as confused as their Boss. The Kage Bunshins shrugged and continued delivering the retrieved weapons until they were all done. Only then did they all dispel, leaving a still confused real Naruto on why Tenten was acting so strangely.

Meanwhile, Tenten was doing her best to stay focused on sealing away her arsenal and not think about Naruto or even sex in particular. The sooner she was finished, the sooner she could get away from here and return home. Only then she could focus on relieving her sexual thirst in private with a few toys she had. Maybe she could take a very cold shower as well.

However, as the last weapon disappeared in a small cloud of smoke into her weapons scroll, her nostrils picked up that musky scent again while at the same time her ears heard footsteps approaching her from behind. Hanging her head, Tenten knew right there that she would not be going back home, for his scent was too strong for her to pull away. Her loins were aching for **him**, and only he could put out the fire.

As she knelt on the ground, she knew what she needed to do, and after she rolled up her scroll and secured it, Tenten rose and turned around to gaze directly at Naruto. She allowed her lips to form a small grin upon seeing his concern for her. Before he had left on his training trip, the blond boy had shown many times he cared deeply for all his friends and people he considered close to him, and now, his expression displayed that same devotion. The brunette knew she could trust him, especially knowing she was considered one of his friends.

Naruto took a few steps closer. "Tenten… Are you really alright? If there's a problem, is there anything I can do to help?"

Tenten smiled a bit sheepishly as she chuckled. Leave it to Naruto to give her the opening she needed. "Yeah, you can say I have a problem, Naruto. Something you caused, and I hope you can resolve it."

Now his expression showed he was really troubled yet at the same time confused. "What? What did I do?"

Taking a few steps to stand close to him, Tenten did her best to ignore the severe smell that was increasing her desire. "To be honest, you have a strong scent that is turning me on. It's driving me crazy."

"Strong scent? Turning you on?" repeated a baffled Naruto.

"I'm **horny**, Naruto," the bun-haired girl further explained.

Blue eyes went wide in understanding, and now that he thought about it, only one thing he did in the morning could explain this 'scent' Tenten was talking about. _"Damn you, Ero-sennin! I'm going to kick your pervy ass for this!" _

Giving a reassuring smile, Tenten reached over and took his left hand in her right. "I see you now understand the situation. I need you to have sex with me, Naruto. I'm so horny now that I just can't wait."

Naruto was at a loss for words, not to mention scared. Here was Tenten, needing him to have sex with her, but he just didn't know whether he could go through with it. What about Sakura-chan? Would he jeopardize any chances he had with her? "I… I don't know —"

"Please, Naruto," pleaded Tenten as she gazed into his eyes.

Hearing that 'please' and seeing those deep pleading brown eyes were all he needed to make a decision. Tenten needed him, and he was not the type to ever turn away any of his friends who needed help. With a small shy grin, Nartuo nodded his consent. "Alright, Tenten, just tell me what you want me to do."

Smiling warmly that her friend was going to lend a hand in reducing her sexual desire, the teenage kunoichi picked up her huge scroll with her left hand before taking his left hand in her right. She guided her soon-to-be lover away from the training area, deeper into the forest.

Several minutes later, the pair found a soft patch of grass next to a wide tree with sunlight streaming through the leaves from overhead. Tenten apparently thought this was a perfect spot, for she tossed her scroll on the ground to the left of the tree before facing Naruto with lust in her eyes. Despite her wearing high-heeled kunoichi sandals, he was just slightly taller than her, yet she couldn't care less.

Tenten pulled her partner forward to plant a firm kiss on his lips. At first, he didn't return it, but after a few moments, Tenten felt his arms wrap around her back and the next thing she knew, Naruto was kissing back eagerly. She nearly swooned at how good Naruto was at this, especially when she opened her mouth to allow his tongue access. Where did he learn how to kiss like this? Liquid tongue touching hers and his breath entering her mouth were making her dizzy, therefore she couldn't help but to moan in approval.

Breaking the lip-lock out of need for air, Tenten panted a bit as she stared at him, but a moment later, she grinned sultry at her whisker-faced male friend. "I'm guessing this is not the first time you kissed a girl. Right, Naruto?"

Naruto softly chuckled, his cheeks pinking to match hers. "Yeah, you can say that, Tenten."

"Good," Tenten purred in approval as she rubbed her hands over his t-shirt covered chest just before reaching up to push off his jacket. Only then did the turned-on girl once more pulled Naruto's head forward to latch her mouth over his in a searing kiss, and when she felt his hand behind her neck to pull her more onto his mouth, the brunette moaned in endorsement of his actions.

As the kiss deepened and tongues came into play, Tenten knew it was but a taste compared to what was to come, and it was going to be good.

(Lemon starts here)

After a minute or two, the pair broke for air. Yet the brunette began immediately kissing and licking along her partner's cheek, and when she felt his body trembled after she gave a slow lick along one whisker-mark, Tenten smiled wickedly, knowing she already found one of his pleasure spots. She ground her pelvis against his, purring at the feel of his manhood hardening against her body.

Naruto softly growled, not only from her touch but from her scent as well, now he was close enough to pick up the smell of her hair, sweat, and the faint trace of her arousal. He latched his mouth over her exposed neck, causing her to moan. He smirked upon hearing her. "I'm not going to be the only one moaning," he softly said against her skin before he renewed his assault with kisses, licks, small nips and bits along her neck and jaw.

Moaning from that wonderful skilled mouth on her neck, Tenten undid his hitai-ate, and moment later, she felt his hand untie hers. "Show me what you got, Whisker Boy," she nearly purred as they tossed away their headbands. The teenage girl groaned when that same masculine hand groped one of her breasts, kneading the tit though her clothes.

"'Whisker Boy', eh?" Naruto chuckled before his mouth molded over hers for a deep kiss. A minute later, he broke to the kiss much to her mewing displeasure. "I just need a nickname for you," he said with a smirk, his cerulean orbs locked on lustful chocolate eyes. His hand pinched her hardened nipple through her clothes, making her yelp in pleasure. "How about 'Weapons Girl'?" With that said, he reengaged the deep, tongue tying kiss, making her moan in welcoming his mouth on hers.

Having enough of him dominating her for the moment, the horny kunoichi boldly palmed his crotch, making her softly laughed in his mouth upon hearing and feeling his groan. When she grabbed his manhood through his pants, she was awarded with a loud moan as he pulled his mouth away from hers.

Even though his pants was in the way, just by feeling it through the material was enough for Tenten to tell that Naruto's sword was no small fry. "You have one Hell of a weapon here, lover," she said erotically. "I'm going to enjoy riding you hard."

Growling at how wonderful her hand was stroking him with his pants on, Naruto fought back and plunged his hand pass the elastic of her red pants and cupped her wet panties. The surprised move made her shriek in ecstasy as she tossed her head back. She moaned loudly afterward, when his fingers began molding over the lips of her wet vagina.

As her brain currently was focused on the fingering her femininity was receiving, Tenten barely noticed her lover's other hand was undoing the clasps of her Chinese blouse. Her own hands assisted his efforts, and it was not long before her blouse fell to the ground, making her quiver a bit from the slight chill of her heated skin meeting cool air.

Pausing his work on her soaked sex, Naruto examined her exposed chest, making the year-and-half-older girl smirked lustfully at him. "Enjoying the view, Whisker Boy?" she asked while her hands cupped and kneaded her breasts.

The blond could only nodded to answer. Her breasts were held up by a black kunoichi bra, which has a single strap going diagonally from one shoulder to her chest's opposite side. The strap was fixed to a metal ring, which held the bra up in place. Yet what really caught his attention was that her two tits were nice and full, being on par close to Temari's from what he saw of the Suna kunoichi.

Loving seeing those blue eyes so mesmerized on her, Team Gai's female warrior felt a huge sense of power and deep gratification to know her body spellbound Naruto. It made her feel more lovely and feminine in the process, and after she sexily crossed her arms in order to pull off her bra over her head, Tenten licked her lips when he did the same upon seeing her chest totally naked.

Naruto did not hesitate as he began to kiss, lick, and suckled on one bosom, causing his lovely partner to coo and moan. He paid attention to the nipple and areola, thinking their pretty pink color matched well with the coloring of the surrounding skin. Her sounds of pleasure were music to his ears, especially after he plunged his other hand underneath her panties and fingered her heat directly causing her to admit a shout that boosted his pride.

Tenten once more couldn't believe how skilled Naruto was in this. Those fingers were wonderfully touching her sheath in a way that was making her mind go numb, and combined that with his mouth on her tit, she was sent rocketing toward the sky. With one hand behind her lover's head to encourage him to continue lavishing her, the brunette was about to think it was time to reciprocate him when she felt two of his fingers trusted hard into her womanhood, making her cry out loudly again. Unable to do anything, she clutched the blond to her, moaning as his fingers rapidly moved in-and-out of her.

Eyes closed while panting, the young woman moaned again when she felt another spark go up her spine. _"Kami… Oooooo… I'm going to die! I'm so close!"_ Her sex-induced brain could not think of anything but those two digits touching the inner walls of her wet and hot vagina. The pressure was building and she knew it was only a matter of time before it burst. When his thumb suddenly rubbed hard against her clitoris, she arched her back and felt the dam break.

Letting out the most primal scream she ever produced, Tenten rode the waves of ecstasy that rocked over her, She moaned long as her sex kept pulsing and releasing into that wonderful hand. For the first time in her life, she had not ever came so hard, and when she finally came down from the peak, the lithe female ninja slumped forward, her left cheek resting on the top of her lover's head as she panted and enjoyed the softness of this golden mane.

Meantime, Naruto's own heart rate has accelerated upon seeing and hearing Tenten shuddered through an intense orgasm. Despite that he had first agreed to do this to help her as a friend in need, his own sex tool was now aching badly for the woman resting against his body. His instincts were shouting for him to rip their remaining clothes off and mate with her forcefully. Yet he stood still, knowing better to ever do that, for he waited for his friend to calm down before he would try anything.

Upon feeling her breathing has slowed back to a normal pace, Naruto gently pulled slightly away from her, causing Tenten to raise her head in the process. Brown eyes watched as he removed his hand from her soaked crotch and licked the liquid off his fingers. The site was quite erotic to the young woman as she softly moaned.

"You taste good, Tenten," Naruto admitted, his smoldering eyes never leaving hers.

Unable to help herself, Tenten pulled his dirty hand toward her before sucking a couple of fingers into her mouth. Her lustful orbs still locked on his blue ones, she moaned at the divine taste of her essence. She was very pleased upon seeing his breath hitched. With one final long suck, the aroused girl removed the fingers from her mouth before licking around the edges. "You're right. It tastes sooo good," she purred.

Her actions and words were the finally straw for Konoha's Jinchuuriki, for he definitely must have her. He powerfully pulled her body flushed against his and ravished her open mouth in a deep heated kiss that made both moaned and groaned.

As she welcomed the liquid fire of his tongue dueling with hers, Tenten knew she couldn't wait for the final act. Her core was still burning hotly despite her recent release, and she knew there was only one way to put out the fire.

Reluctantly breaking the lip-lock, much to his displeasure as well, the Weapons Mistress kept her eyes locked with his to make certain she get her point across. "I need you **now**, Naruto," she said, her voice horsed with desire.

Getting the message, Naruto stepped back to quickly eliminate the rest of his clothes at the same time he watched Tenten did the same while watching him, which included the wraps around her thighs and hips. By the time both were fully naked, as the day they were born, the male genin couldn't help but to admire the womanly form that stood before him.

Being a kunoichi, the hard work and training had given Tenten a well-toned body, especially noticeable in her abs and nicely flat stomach. Her chest, curves, and shapely legs displayed her femininity beautifully. Her slanted brown eyes and angular face were exotic to match well with her hair buns, which were the same color as the small, trimmed patch above her sex. Overall, Naruto had not ever noticed her beauty, until now.

Seeing Naruto like this, the brunette couldn't help but to admire how much he had grown. His face was sharp, having lost his baby look. His eyes were a mesmerizing blue to match superbly with those golden locks, which matched with the hair between his legs. Arms and legs were nicely toned with muscles, and his chest and stomach were hard with no fat in sight. Tenten saw a handsome and dashing young man that most women in the village would drool over.

Without even thinking about, Naruto spoke out what was on top of his mind. "You're beautiful," he spoke with admiration.

Despite her body being taunt with sexual desire, Tenten felt her heart skipped upon hearing the compliment. With a genuine warm smile, she took the few steps to mold her body against his before kissing him in gratitude for making her feel very attractive.

Gently pushing him down onto the soft grass without disengaging their lips, the aroused brown-haired woman straddled her lover, moaning and loving the feel of his hard stick rubbing against her moist womanhood. As she grinded down, she was aware he was grinding back, sending new sparks of pleasure through their beings.

Breaking the kiss with a smooch, Tenten sat up with her hands on his abs as she smiled seductively. "Ready for the main event, Naruto? I know we're both going to enjoy this." She raised herself enough for her to grab his manhood, and after giving his dick several wonderful strokes, causing him to moan a bit, the brunette kunoichi lodged his tip against her wet entrance. Both quivered at the contact prior to her closing her eyes and began to slowly descend.

Once more, both moaned and shuddered, as his thick stick spread her inner walls, until he was all the way inside when his hands latched onto her waist. Only then did both savor the union between them. For him, it was incredible to feel hot wetness surrounding him with a soft grip. For her, she had not ever felt so full to the brim with thickness and length stretching her insides wonderfully. It was a moment of utopia for the pair.

Opening her lust-filled eyes, Tenten stared down at Naruto as her hips began to move. It was a slow pace, allowing her to relish the feel of this sword leaving her before entering again. The sparks of pleasure radiating from her core made her moan and groan, and when she saw him opened his eyes, the lovely brunette moaned even louder upon seeing those gorgeous blues filled with desire and longing… for **her**. Wanting and needing more, she picked up the speed, loving and moaning in desire as the pleasure increased.

Unable to stay inactive, not with this exquisite woman driving him crazy, Naruto gripped her waist and began rapidly moving his hips. Tenten's cries of ecstasy told him she was thrilled with his actions, watching her closed her eyes and toss her head around as she matched his strokes. It was an erotic sight to see her moan, pant, and move like she was possessed, and it was enough to make him equally fixate on her.

Leaning down a bit to better use her hips, the lovely brunette groaned as her lover's dick hit her special spot as it continued to plunge in-and-out of her wet, hot core. The intense sexual bliss was driving her toward new heights that she had not ever experienced before, and she loved it.

When he had hit her spot again, the electrical shock coursed through her body, causing Tenten to moan loudly once more and made her mouth speak words her partner had not ever heard her utter before. "OOOOOOOO…. FUCK… ME! GIVE ME…. MORE! COME ON… OOOOO… NARUTO! FUCK ME! FUCK ME GOOOOOOOD!"

Those sexy, dirty words were the final straw for the blond young man, for he sat up, wrapped his arms around his beautiful partner, and increased the assault on her womanhood, while he latched his mouth over one pink nipple. Naruto watched with extreme lust as she flung her head backward and screamed at the double attack on her body, as her arms immediately wrapped strongly around his shoulders and head. When she brought her head back up, he raised his head for his mouth to hungrily devoured hers, swallowing her moans while their tongues dueled heatedly.

Pulling her mouth away, Tenten moaned loudly once more before opening her brown orbs to look deeply in blue eyes burning with fire. She was turned on by the sight of Naruto covered in sweat and his blond locks quite disheveled, not to mention the feel of his body against her as his manhood still chugged away inside her. Feeling the tension in her core drawing ever tighter, the girl knew the explosion was coming and it was going to be huge.

Naruto couldn't help but feel even more stir up on the gorgeous vision before him. The sweat covering Tenten's toned body gave a soft sheen. Strands of hair were flying loose from her buns, giving her a wild, attractive look. Yet most importantly were those twin chocolate eyes filled with blazing passion for him. The erotic feminine picture made him groan, feeling the pressure between his legs was nearing a breaking point. He knew he was going to erupt explosively.

Crying out as Naruto's mouth covered her neck with kisses, licks, and nips, Tenten closed her eyes and tilted her head for him to gain better access. She felt him grunt as his arms tightened around her and his penis felt like it grew a bit more, widening her channel in the process. His hoarse words verified to her what was happening to him. "TENTEN… I'M… GOING… TO… CUM! WHERE…"

"IT'S OKAY!" the brunette called out, her arms and hands gripping him strongly. "FILL ME!" She paused to cry out again in passion. "CUM IN ME!" She moaned loudly. "CUM WITH MEEEEEE!"

Her words were the final straw for the blond teenage boy. With one final plunge of his dick to the roots within her, Naruto closed his eyes, buried his faced in the juncture of her neck, and hollered out his release as stream after stream of hot semen shot into Tenten. His brain couldn't focus on anything else but the intense pleasure pulsating from his manhood as he felt her walls clamped around him and his ears picked up her scream of pleasure. He just wanted the powerful feeling to go on without end.

The moment she felt the first jets of his essence hit her walls and flowed into her womb, the dam burst for Tenten as she was sent rocketing skyward. With a long scream filling the air, her wet sheath compressed around his rod as her own severe explosion radiated outward from her core to her entire being. Her mind was turned to mush, not thinking on anything but the most blissful and forceful orgasm she had ever had, and as her inner fluids kept merging with her lover's, the teenage girl desired the feeling to just continue onward for eternity.

Yet all things eventually must come to an end, and after what felt like forever for the two lovers, their orgasms died out, causing them to slump against each other, his face still on her neck and her head lying on his shoulder. They panted heavily, twitching occasionally upon feeling his sex jerked a bit inside her and her vagina responded in kind by momentarily clamping around him.

With her tongue partly sticking out as she panted, Tenten felt like a female dog in heat. "Kami…" she managed to softly speak between breaths. "I… have not… ever come… so hard… before." She gently mewed upon feeling his fingers traveling up her spine.

"You're… not the only… one," gasped Naruto. It had felt like all his energy blasted out of his body through his dick with that eruption.

As they sat together, enjoying the touch of one another and the feel of their cooling sweat, their breathing rate gradually returned to normal, and only then did each relaxed to relish the afterglow. Small blissful grins graced their faces as fingers softly traced over each other's skin.

"Tenten?" Naruto spoke after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"Yeah?" she replied, her right index finger ghosting down his left side.

Raising his head back to look at her, prompting her to do the same, the blond boy frowned in curiosity. "Well… When I first entered you, I was expecting something. Some sort of 'barrier' that I read all women have."

Understanding dawned to the brunette weapons expert. "You're referring to my hymen," she grinned gently. "I broke it during my first year as a genin under Gai-sensei's intensive training. I'm glad though or else I would have found it painful during sex."

"That's good," Naruto grinned in relief, before his frown reappeared. "What about… Well, I did shoot into you. I just hope—"

Tenten tenderly laughed, shaking her head at his apprehension. He looked kind of cute like this. "Don't worry, Naruto, I'm not going to get pregnant. Knowing you, you perhaps are not aware that all active-duty kunoichi, doing missions outside the village, are required to take special contraceptives to prevent pregnancy." Her lips curled into a half frown. "Just in case we're captured by the 'enemy'."

Instead of appearing like a student who first learned something new, Naruto sheepish rubbed the back of head as he chuckled, like he knew what she had told him. "Well, I knew about that, Tenten. Just, I didn't know whether you had taken it."

Letting out a breath through her nose, Tenten amusedly shook her head at him. Given how naïve he was at times, she expected him not to know about the kunoichi birth control. Then again, it was possible Sakura told him, since they were on the same team, or he actually did learn about it on his own. This came to remind her once more that when it came to Naruto, you just couldn't predict him some of the time.

Quickly hugging him as she returned her head to rest on his left shoulder, causing her lover to warmly do the same, Konoha's Weapons Mistress bathed in the pleasant intimacy of the moment. It certainly was tranquil.

After purring a bit from the soft kisses Naruto were placing on the back of her neck, Tenten heard him asked two questions that brought her back to the situation that had started this lovemaking session with him. "Are you okay now? You're not horny anymore?"

Now that she was thinking about it, her nose took a whiff of his scent, and surely enough, that 'smell' was still there. Not as potent as it was before, but the traces were sufficient to make her head spin and her crotch melt anew. She softly chuckled. "I'm afraid I'm not entirely satisfied yet, Naruto."

The blond jinchuuriki sighed with a small grin. Not that he didn't enjoyed the sex, just he was hoping Tenten's horniness would have been resolved, especially after that fiery climax they had experienced minutes ago. Yet he was not going to give up, until she was completely gratified.

Watching her raise her head to look at him; Naruto saw her sly expression. "So… Ready for **Round Two**, Whisker Boy?" she asked seductively.

He answered not with words but with action, as the whiskered young man swiftly pulled her head forward and mashed his mouth over hers. His female partner moaned deeply in approval of the feel of his lips warmly molding over hers and their hot tongues slithering together. Yet just as fast as he initiated the searing kiss, Naruto ended it harshly, leaving her breathless. "Does that answer your question, Weapons Girl?" he teased with a smiling expression that told Tenten he was going to give it to her.

Liking very much her lover's aggressiveness, Tenten matched his expression before giving a quick nip on his chin. Then she disengaged her body from his prior to lying down in front of him onto the soft grass, propping up on her forearms. With her smoldering brown eyes lock on his blue ones, the brunette licked her lips and raised her shapely legs in the air as she spread them. Naruto's breath hitched at the provocative picture before him.

Knowing she caught him in her spell, the Weapons Mistress just needed to reel him in. "Like what you see, lover?" she asked sexily. She reached down for her fingers of one hand to spread her labia apart, showing her wet sex, which was oozing out the combination of their juices. "As you can see, I'm ready for you to fuck me. I want you to fuck me long and hard. Just pound me silly with that steel sword of yours and make me explode."

Unable to just take her dirty talk lightly, due to how much it was turning him on, Naruto pounced on Tenten, and before she knew it, his mouth was covering hers in yet another toe-curling kiss that made her moan and her arms swiftly circling around his body. Yet, as before, he quickly ended the lip-lock, leaving her breathless. His smoldering eyes and big grin made her shiver, especially after feeling the tip of his penis touching her entrance as he aligned the organ. "You want it that badly, Weapons Girl? You got it!" With that said, he slammed his hips against hers, filling her flaming sheath to the brim with solid hard man-meat.

Eyelids clutching closed, Tenten couldn't help but to toss her head back and let out a scream as a huge shock of intense pleasure coursed through her body from the brisk intrusion and her core fluttered welcomingly around his stick. Yet before she could get a chance to recover, the 17-year-old girl felt her lover's body fall on top of hers, molding his skin to hers, prior to his hips began to slap vigorously against hers, his rod speedily weaving in and out of her in the process.

"YES! YEEEEEES!" the brunette kunoichi yelled as bolts of electricity shot through her system. She tightened her arms around her partner, while her legs wrapped around his hips ending with her feet crossed over his rump. "FUCK ME! OOOOOOOOOOOOHH! FUCK ME GOOOOOOD!" A gasp escaped her mouth as her special spot was stimulated, sending a shock up her spine. "NARUTOOOOOOO!"

Spurn on by her words, Naruto continued the assault, motivated to drive the beautiful woman underneath him to the ultimate high. Yet by doing so, he was increasing his own pleasure as well, loving the feel of her body and her liquefied womanhood. It was heavenly.

With minds thinking about nothing but each other, the two teenagers drove on, and when Naruto silenced Tenten with his mouth over hers, she clutched her arms even tighter around his body with one hand on the back of his head. They moaned and groaned into each other's mouths, tongues lovingly tangling together as they carried on the breakneck merging of their sexes.

The sex fest between them went on for a **very** long time afterward, and it was something neither would ever forget.

(Lemon Ends)

* * *

Blinking open, chocolate-colored eyes saw the ceiling and then the walls and finally the window besides the bed. At first, their owner thought this was not her room, but memories of yesterday made her realize whose bedroom this was.

Stretching her naked, lithe body under the bed sheets, Tenten allowed a yawn to escape her being, and only then did she turned to her right to view the teenage boy still asleep besides her. Propping her head on her right hand and arm, she gave a warm grin at the sight of Naruto looking so peaceful and cute as he slept, not to mention dashing with his body naked and hair all messed up from not only sleep but from their sexual workout as well.

Reaching over, her left index finger traced one whisker mark on his left cheek, causing Naruto to giggle a bit in his sleep before turning his head away. Tenten giggled at his reaction. "You're so cute like this, Naruto," admitted the brunette.

As her left fingers combed through her rumpled shoulder-blade-length tresses, Konoha's Weapons Mistress remembered everything that had transpired yesterday. Naruto and she had spent nearly several hours in sexual bliss in the forest, and it had been quite intense, judging from her body's reaction. Yet even after the hard workout, she still had felt not totally relieved, thus after temporary putting their clothes back on, Naruto led her back to his apartment, where they spent the remainder of the afternoon and the entire evening continuing having the hottest sex she had ever experienced

A giggle escaped her lips. _"Well, there was a brief respite to get some food in our stomachs," _she mentally said as her eyes watched Naruto sleep. _"That's the first time I have ever seen anyone have two kitchen cabinets full of nothing but instant ramen. Least it was better than nothing though. Naruto definitely needs to have more food than just ramen."_

Just then the subject of her thoughts blinked his eyes open, before his mouth admitted a long yawn. Only then did blue eyes focused on the woman lying on his bed next to him. "Morning, Tenten," Naruto greeted with a grin.

"Good morning to you, Naruto," she replied with equal feelings. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah," the blond admitted as he stretched his arms up in the air in front of him. "That's one of best nights I have ever slept." As his arms dropped back down, his face became a bit uneasy as he eyed her. "Are you okay now? You're not still horny after everything we done yesterday, right?"

Tenten softly laughed. "I'm fine now, thanks to you. I'm not horny anymore." She watched amusedly as he let go a breath of relief, and she did not blame him, for she had been so aroused that it had taken a great effort on his part to satisfy her.

Speaking of Naruto's 'efforts'… "Naruto?" Seeing she had gained his attention again, the weapons-loving girl continued. "I'm only guessing here, but due to how well you had satisfied me…" She paused in enjoying seeing him blushed with pride. "You're not a virgin, right?"

Naruto paused in thought in whether to answer her, but given how intimate they had been in the past day, he figured it was best to be honest. "Yeah, I'm not a virgin," he smiled knowingly. "I lost it a year ago during my training trip with Ero-sennin."

A frown formed on the brunette's face. "You lost your virginity to a prostitute." Tenten had heard of Jiraiya's perverted tendencies from most of the older kunoichi, especially Tsunade-sama. It was hard to believe one of the Legendary Sannin was a pervert, but once she was told the man was the author of the Icha Icha series of books, it was much easier to believe it.

"What?" Naruto blinked, before he softly laughed and shook his head. "No, no, I did not loose it to a prostitute. I'm guessing you believe that it was due to Ero-sennin, right?" A nod from Tenten told him he was correct. "Well, I lost it to Koyuki-hime of Spring Country."

Feminine brown eyes went wide. "Kazahana Koyuki? Daimyo of Spring Country, formerly Snow Country?" Naruto chuckled and nodded, but it was still hard to believe he managed to loose his virginity to the one of the most beautiful rulers in the world, not to mention a movie-screen starlet. "How?"

So the blond jinchuuriki told the tale of his visit to Spring Country, where Jiraiya attended the premiere of his Icha Icha movie, starring Koyuki. While the Super Perv was busy with the premiere, Koyuki had invited Naruto to a private dinner in her palace. She had wanted to thank her young savior for everything he had done during Team 7's mission a year or so back when they had saved her life and rescued her kingdom. Thus that night, not only did Naruto had a wonderful dinner, he was seduced by the gorgeous older woman, who made the first bold move on him. Naruto had quite an 'education' for three nights and two days, and the boy made certain his Sannin teacher did not hear a word of it.

After he finished his story, Team Gai's weapons expert shook her head while smiling. "If that story ever get out, you'll be envied by all the guys in the village, if not the world, Naruto."

Naruto shrugged, grinning at the truth she told. "Well, Yuki-chan and I made a promise not to tell anyone, and her servants admire her so much that they wouldn't dare say a word either. I'm not going to have my 'first time' end up in Ero-sennin's books."

"I don't blame you," agreed Tenten, for she too would not like the idea of her sex life being written in a book and being read by so many people throughout the world. It would be so embarrassing.

"What about you?" asked a curious Naruto. "You said yesterday you lost your hymen during extensive training, but your actions did not look like you were a virgin."

Lying back down as she grinned sheepishly with slight pinking cheeks, Tenten answered his question. Even though she didn't have to answer him, she thought it was a fair exchange for him telling her his story. "Well… Neji and I had sex a couple of times in the past year."

"Oh," said Naruto solemnly, feeling guilty. "I guess I ruined your relationship with him, if you two love each other."

Tenten blinked in confusion at the younger boy, until she chuckled in understanding. "We're not in that kind of relationship, Naruto." Seeing his bewilderment, she clarified. "We're still friends, no more than that. We have a 'friends with benefits' type of relationship."

"'Friends with benefits?'" asked a still confused blond shinobi.

The weapons-loving girl half frowned and half smirked at her bedmate's lack of knowledge. "Yes, 'friends with benefits.' Are you and Koyuki boyfriend & girlfriend after you had sex with her?"

"Well, no," he replied. "I care for her as a friend, and I admit I was a fan of her movies. After our time together, even she said she just wanted to stay friends with me, given she and I lived so far apart from each other."

"Precisely," Tenten grinned knowingly. "Just because a man and a woman had sex, does not mean they're in love with each other. It depends on the individual. Some people see sex as 'making love', thus they will not ever have casual sex without having deeper feelings for their partners. Others can easily have one-night stands due to seeing sex as physical pleasure with no deeper feelings involved. 'Friends with benefits' is precisely what it entitles - friends who can have sex for pleasure without having deeper feelings for one another."

"Oh," Naruto blinked now in comprehension, before a small smile spread across his face. "Does this mean we're 'friends with benefits'?"

Tenten sighed with a tiny grin. "I don't know whether this is just a one-time deal, Naruto. I confess that you're a great lover, and I trust you will not tell anyone else." After seeing him nod that told her he would do as she said, the brunette sighed again in relief. "You're definitely a friend, but whether we've become 'friends with benefits', I'm not sure."

"That's okay, Tenten," replied Naruto with a sincere, friendly grin. "I'm just glad to be there to help a friend in need. I will not ever let down a friend who needs help."

Matching his expression, the 17-year-old kunoichi was grateful for his unselfishness and friendship. "Thank you, Naruto," she said meaningfully. His grin went wide in that bashful expression of his as he chuckled a bit.

After a few minutes of warm silence between them as they lay there, Tenten frowned before she sat up to face her blond lover. She was not shameful of him seeing her nakedness, especially not after what they done intimately together. "Naruto… Can you tell me what in Kami you did to drive me sexually insane yesterday? You had a strong scent, and now that I think about it, you must have placed some powerful pheromones on your body to get me to that state." Her arms crossed over her chest to show her seriousness. "Start explaining."

Naruto sighed as he frowned. He knew pretty soon or later she would bring up the subject. "It's pretty much Ero-sennin's fault, Tenten," he began prior to getting out of bed to walk to the dresser to pick up something and then coming back to present the item to his female friend.

Getting her slight blush under control after seeing his toned unclad form, Tenten took the item and stared at it puzzlingly. "Sage Deodorant?"

"Yeah, I found that here the day we came back from Suna. Ero-sennin left me a note, telling me this deodorant was from him. Knowing him, I had a nagging feeling he was up to something, but I didn't listen to my guts. I used it for the first time yesterday."

Realization came to Tenten. "So this was what I smelled from you?" she asked, looking from the deodorant up into unwavering blue orbs, whose owner nodded once in earnest. "Did you meet any other women before me?"

"No, I didn't," the blond answered. "I slept in late yesterday, and when I went to Ichiraku's for lunch, Teuchi-jiisan and another guy were there but not Ayame-neechan. You were the first girl I ran across yesterday."

Team Gai's female member looked back down at the canned product with narrowed eyes. "So this is the culprit. Knowing your teacher, Naruto, I'm not surprise."

"Me either," admitted Naruto. "I'm just glad I didn't run into Ayame-neechan yesterday or any other girl."

Naruto was surprised, when Tenten giggled before looking at him teasingly. "You're right. You might have ended up with **horde **of women wanting a piece of you."

The mental image of such a scenario made the blond shinobi quivered in fear. "That's not funny," he softly said, his mind remembering how Sasuke's fangirls were like.

Giggling again at his fearful expression, Tenten looked back down at the deodorant in her hand before becoming serious once more. Despite seeing the humorous side of him being mob by crowd of women, Naruto was right that truthfully it was not a really a laughing matter. She was thankful Naruto was not the type to take advantage of such a female-controlling substance, but it did not mean other men might.

Without thinking about it, the brunette kunoichi placed her hand over the cap. Seeing what she about the do, Naruto's eyes went wide as he swiftly slapped his hand over hers, startling her in the process but preventing her from removing the cap. "What are you doing?" Naruto nearly shouted. "Do you want to end up being horny crazy again?"

Realizing her mistake, Tenten rubbed the back of her head with her left hand as she chuckled sheepishly. "Oops, I was not thinking there for a moment. Sorry." She adorably stuck out her tongue as she chuckled again.

Naruto let go a breath in relief prior to taking the deodorant from her. "I'm placing this away. When Ero-sennin comes back, I'm going to have word with him. Knowing him, he was thinking I would get gang-raped by women in order to get a story for his perverted books." Tenten nodded in total agreement.

Turning slightly to put the deodorant away, Naruto stepped on his discarded boxers, and the smooth material of the underwear caused him to slip, not enough to make him fall but enough for him to let go of the deodorant. Blue and brown eyes watched in horror as the can fall to the floor, making them see it as if it was in slow motion upon what it did next.

The plastic top-cap hit the wooden floor, acting like a spring to bounce the can up again while at the same time dislodged the cap. The can did a 360-degree loop in flight before landing, with the nozzle facing down, onto the floor again. The impact caused the nozzle to release a short spray of deodorant just before the recoil released it. The can finally rolled on the floor to a rest. The whole event took less than second.

Looking down at the can, Naruto laughed a bit nervously. "It only released a bit of it. Not as much as I used yesterday though. It shouldn't cause any affect. Right, Tenten?" he asked as he looked at the older girl. His grin vanished upon seeing her head down with her hair hiding her face as her body trembled slightly.

"Oh, Kami, please," Naruto said in worry, before he grabbed his hair and raised his voice. "You can not possibly be infected by **that**!"

Tenten very softly laughed, and when she raised her head, the whisker-faced boy saw her sexual-hungry face, telling him she was indeed infected "Sorry, Naruto. I'm going to be needing your help again."

Closing his eyes, Naruto sighed. "I'm going to **kill** Ero-sennin for this."

"Wait in line," Tenten admitted a bit darkly, thinking of various ways she was going to maim the legendary Toad Sannin. Yet her expression changed to a sly one upon seeing mesmerizing blue orbs open to gaze at her. She licked her lips, feeling the heat aroused her highly on the thoughts of what she was about to do next. "In the meantime, you're going to pound me silly again, Whisker Boy."

Sighing again but this time out of humor, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki knew he had no choice. "I guess we're not going to be leaving the apartment today either, eh, Weapons Girl?" Since she had mentioned the nickname she gave him yesterday while they had been screwing each other silly in the forest, he might as well call her by her nickname he had bestowed on her.

"Nope," agreed the Weapons Mistress, before she quickly grabbed her lover and pulled him down onto the bed on top of her. She hungrily mashed her mouth onto his, and when he returned the fierce kiss, forcing his tongue pass her lips to duel with hers, the brunette moaned approvingly at his actions.

For most of the day, Naruto did his best to satisfy the sexual-infected Tenten and vice-versa. Like yesterday, they helped each other achieve the ultimate peak of pleasure as best as possible, and each found it fun and very stimulating in doing so.

Luckily for Naruto, the affects of the deodorant were not as severe this time around, or else he would have resorted to using chakra to keep up with the horny female in his arms. Despite his stamina, there was a limit to how many times he could shoot a load, and for a guy, it was draining to not having time between reloads, jinchuuriki or no jinchuuriki.

* * *

To Be Continued (End of Chapter 1)

A/Ns:

1) The idea for this fic came off of DeviantArt's MattWilson83's erotic, yet funny, art of Naruto using Sage Deodorant and ending up with Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Temari, and Tenten screwing his brains out. I'd asked him for a follow-up with Tenten alone screwing Naruto, and then someone else asked for Ino to have her turn. XD

So I'd decided to write this fic with Tenten being the sole 'victim' prior to Naruto figuring out the deodorant was the cause of Tenten becoming horny. I know I could have easily made this into a harem fic, yet despite that I enjoy reading Naruto harem fics, I just do not have the drive and style to write harems.

And before anyone ask me, yes, the art, I'm referring, are hentai, but I'm not going to post any links directly to such art. You have to find them yourself by checking out MattWilson83's 'friendly' art on his DeviantArt page and then figure out where his adult art are being posted. ;p

2) Before anyone asks me, no, this story in no way or form is connected with "Unexpected Love." Totally different story and circumstances on how Naruto and Tenten gotten together, not to mention I'll be making Tenten's background different.

3) Do not think I'll be making a simple story where Naruto and Tenten become something more than friends without some drama. It will not be as simple as having sex several more times and they fall in love. Nope. Not going to be that simple.

4) I want to be on record that I think the wraps around Tenten's thighs and hips served no purpose, as far as I see. They're there just because Kishimoto wanted to use that style pants with the exposed sides.

While I was writing the lemon, I realized that those wraps either covered her entire crotch area as well, or ends at the thighs and a second wrap just go across the hips. Given I'm sure Tenten have to go to the bathroom occasionally on missions, she has to have her crotch area free, thus I had written that she still wears panties due to the crotch area being free of the wraps.

It's a good thing I had Tenten wear regular pants in "Unexpected Love". It would have been so troublesome to write her wearing those wraps on her thighs and hips. I think I might consider writing in a future chapter of "The Smell of Love" where she ditches the stupid side-exposing pants and just go with a regular one. (Sighs)

5) Last, I want to say something to all those who do not know me from my "Unexpected Love" and "The Matriarch of Destiny" fics. I'm quite aware that I have likely grammar and spelling mistakes in my stories. The problem is that I do not have a betareader to read and correct these mistakes. I used to have one, but due to school and other Real Life stuff, he 'vanished' and I have not heard from him since July 2010.

So unless anyone wants to volunteer to be my betareader comes forward, I appreciate people do not give me a review pointing out that I have grammar and spelling mistakes. My betareader have to know American English and truly have the time to do the job. I do not like people who come forward to say they will do it and then they do not do it. That's rude and not nice. You must be certain you have the time and devotion, or else, you shouldn't bother volunteering. Thank you. :)

Added in 12/25/10: Lazruth has volunteered to become my betareader, thus you have read the betaed version. I'm looking forward for Laz to beta future chapters of SoL. Thanks, Laz! (big grin)


	2. Chapter 2: Rising Suspicions

Disclaimer: All Naruto characters are the copyright of Masashi Kishimoto. I'm just borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. That's all. :) No copying of my story is allowed. That's stealing if anyone copies my story into his/her own story. Write your own story without taking others' works! (angry glare)

Big Thanks goes to Lazruth for betareading for me! Thanks! (big grin)

**Before-chapter Author Note:** I have to say I'm very much surprised. "The Smell of Love" already has more than 110 favs and watches, not to mention 29 reviews! And this was only after the first chapter! I'm quite stunned at the big reception that I'm wondering whether I'm really worthy of such praise. Thank every one of you for faving, watching, and reviewing! (big grin)

Now I want to be on record that I can't guarantee that this fic will be on the same great level as "Unexpected Love." UL was a pretty straightforward fic with Naruto and Tenten getting together easily with no strings attached to other people. SoL will be different, thus I'm entering new territory regarding how Naruto and Tenten will reach that 'goal' down the road, especially with a third and fourth wheel in the picture. All I can say that I will do my best to write up SoL the best I can do, given the high drama that no doubt will happen down the road while trying to keep to the canon timeline regarding certain events. Just as I said, I'm not going to guarantee anything. Okay? Good. Now on with the story! (big grin)

Story rating: M (R)(for adult and sexual themes)  
Written: November 2010 -

Summary: Trying Jiraiya's new brand of deodorant, Naruto ends up with lot more than odor protection. NaruTen.

* * *

The Smell of Love  
Chapter 2: Rising Suspicions  
By JuPMod (aka JPMod)

Human Nature. Ever since the dawn of civilization, the human race has been thinking about its own existence, what it meant to be human with emotions and intelligence wrapped up in a biological package with a brain. Yet despite for all its wisdom, people today were still puzzled over their own species, given the complexities of the vast diversity of human beings around the world. It was enough to give even the top psychologists headaches.

Yet for one Haruno Sakura, Chuunin kunoichi, medic, and apprentice of Konoha's Godaime Hokage, she was trying to figure out the riddle that was her teammate, Uzumaki Naruto. Oh, not that he had been easy to read, given the blond had always been unpredictable, ever since she knew of him back during their Academy years. This was nothing new. It was just the odd occurrence of seeing Tenten with Naruto, as the two had walked down the outside staircase of his apartment building several days ago on the morning Team Kakashi were to meet their new captain and third teammate.

For the pinkette, she remembered walking down the street toward the apartment building's street entrance when the two came down the stairs….

_Green eyes blinked upon seeing the weapons-loving kunoichi besides her teammate. "Naruto? Tenten?" she blurted out, alerting the two to her presence, just when they reached the stairs' bottom. _

_Both were startled at first, but they soon relaxed as Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Morning, Sakura-chan!"_

"_Good morning, Sakura," Tenten greeted with a small grin at the same time Naruto lowered his hand._

"_Good morning," Sakura returned the greeting before eying her fellow kunoichi. "Why are you here, Tenten? I don't recall you ever been to Naruto's apartment before." _

_Before the brunette could answer, the blond shinobi spoke out. "Tenten and I had been helping each other train in the past two days, Sakura-chan. She stopped by this morning to discuss continuing our training after I return from the mission regarding Sasori's spy." _

_Sakura raised her eyebrows at this. "Really?" She focused back on the older girl. "You're helping Naruto train? Since when?"_

"_Since two days ago," Tenten replied with a small grin. "Naruto had happened to come across me training, and we've been helping each other ever since. Believe me; he makes a better practicing partner for my weapons training," she patted her large scroll strapped on her back, "than either Lee or Neji. I don't have to worry about killing Naruto, not with him producing so many Kage Bunshin for me to target." _

"_And what do you help him with?" _

"_Tactics," Tenten smirked a bit. "With his Kage Bunshin, he's literally an one-man army." Her smirk went wider as her brown eyes targeted her male colleague. "It's just he's not that well versed in getting them to work in unison some of the time. He's just throws his clones out without thinking." _

_Sakura giggled at this. "Yeah, that's for sure."_

"_Tenten, Sakura-chan," whined Naruto, causing both girls to giggle this time._

_Letting out a defeated breath, knowing he just could not win against their teasing, Naruto eyed his teammate. "What are you doing here, Sakura-chan?"_

"_What else?" the pink-haired girl replied with hands on her hips. "I'm here to make certain you are ready to meet our new captain and team member."_

"_Well, I'm ready," Naruto responded, before he thumbed to the backpack on his back. "As you can see I'm packed and ready to go on the mission." _

_Sakura smiled in satisfaction. "Good." If there was one thing she was certain about it was that Naruto always was ready to do his missions. He may not like doing D-ranks, but he was always ready to do even them. This time was no exception._

_Tenten smiled at the pair. "Speaking of teams, I better get going to meet mine." Her grin went a bit wider as she eyed the blond. "I'll talk to you when you come back."_

_Naruto smiled back at the brunette. "Sure thing, Tenten." _

"_Good!" the weapons mistress chirped. "Good luck on your mission!" she said to both before walking pass Sakura and heading away from the two Team 7 members._

_After a moment of watching Tenten strolled away, Naruto gestured to his teammate to follow him. "Come on, Sakura-chan. Let's get going." The pinkette complied, trailing her friend toward the place to meet their two new team members. _

_Yet as they walked along, Sakura couldn't help but to think about Tenten. Nothing was amiss about the older girl. Her clothes were clean. Hair orderly pinned up in their twin buns. Weapons scroll attached to her back. However, when Team Gai's kunoichi walked pass her, Sakura picked up the scents of body wash and shampoo, and having coming to know the weapons-loving girl in the past nearly three years, Sakura knew which hair and soap products Tenten used. What she smelled was not Tenten's familiar hygiene stuff, for they smelled of the familiar shampoo and soap of Naruto's. _

Sakura inwardly frowned, as she and her team strolled toward the Hokage Tower to report to Tsunade-sama the results of the mission. She and Naruto were disappointed from meeting Sasuke, not to mention the overall mission was a failure. Yet, they'd managed to destroy one of Orochimaru's bases and made a new friend in Sai, who Naruto brought onto their side with his usual 'gift' in making people become his friend. It was a knack that the blonde had that certainly came in handy at times.

As she kept a giggle in check after Sai once more made an unintentional joke regarding Naruto's penis, which was becoming a very sore and embarrassing subject for the blonde to hear in public, the pink-haired kunoichi wondered about what was going on between Naruto and Tenten. It was kind of odd for the older girl to be at Naruto's apartment early in the morning to discuss training, not to mention the smell of Naruto's shampoo and body soap coming from the brunette. What was going on with those two?

Nearly yelping upon feeling a hand on her shoulder, jade eyes turned to look up into the concerned face of Team Kakashi's current leader, Yamato. With Kakashi-sensei bedridden from the mission to rescue Gaara, Yamato was picked by the Fifth to lead the mission to meet Sasori's spy, which turned out to be Kabuto. "Are you okay, Sakura? You seemed to be worried."

"Oh, I'm okay," grinned Sakura reassuringly up at her captain, even though she did not feel like it. "Just tired from the mission."

Yamato nodded, before facing forward again with Naruto and Sai in front. "After the briefing, it's best you have that arm check out. You don't want any side-effects from the Kyuubi's chakra affecting you."

"Hai," agreed the pinkette as her right hand reached up to the scar on her left arm. Naruto had gone into an uncontrolled rage and formed a Four-Tailed Fox Cloak, thus with his mind under control of the Kyuubi, he was not able to distinguish between friend and foe. Sakura paid the price in trying to stop Naruto, when he slashed her arm with one of his tails. It was an experience she would not ever forget. Thank Kami, Yamato-taichou was there to stop Naruto and bring him back to normal.

As they continued the trek toward the Hokage Tower, Yamato was having his own thought conference, and it was about Sakura. It was obvious to him the girl lied to him. Something was troubling the teenage girl, and it was not about the mission. Yet given how she eyed her blond teammate, the jounin knew it had something to do with Naruto.

Dismissing the subject, the elite shinobi coughed it up to the typical stages teenagers go through. To get involve in the messy and highly emotional drama of adolescents was just asking for trouble, especially given he was not even a parent. Yamato only hoped that any personal problems Sakura and Naruto were experiencing did not affect their professional lives.

* * *

Tenten sighed happily. Even though she loved doing missions, especially the kinds that enabled her to leave the village and visit many other places, she couldn't dispute the age-old wisdom of a well-known quote when it came to where her heart lay – 'There's no place like home.'

It was a nice change of pace to do a simple C-rank, after that A-rank mission rescuing Gaara. Yet even after doing a C-rank, the female weapons expert just wanted to go home and take a long, relaxing soak in her bathtub. It was soothing to even think of the warm waters surrounding her body, thus why now, after she and her team had just strolled through Konoha's front gate, she had the urge to run to her apartment, take off her clothes, and dive into her tub.

"_I definitely going to take a __**very long**__ soak this time around," _mentally chirped Tenten, thinking of adding her favorite bath oil to the water to make it feel really appeasing.

"I still find it hard to believe you and Naruto are training together."

Letting out a breath, this time in disbelief, Tenten turned her head to face the person who had spoken, her teammate, Neji Hyuuga. "Why is it so hard to accept that, Neji? I told you, Lee, and Gai-sensei many times already the whole story. Naruto's Kage Bunshin are ideal for target practice, not to mention we can learn new things from one another. I can teach him about weapons, maybe a kenjutsu style, and he in turn can teach me about ninjutsu, which I can add to my arsenal. After several years of training with just you, Lee, and Gai-sensei, maybe it's time to train with others to expand my skills and knowledge."

"Tenten is right, Neji," exclaimed Gai with an approving smile. "There is nothing wrong with expanding your knowledge and skills under hard work to become stronger."

Lee piped in. "Naruto-kun is a genius of hard work just like Gai-sensei and I! Tenten will definitely benefit from training with him!" The taijutsu-master-in-training raised a fist. "Knowing Naruto-kun, he has grown stronger in the past two years under Jiraiya-sama! I must challenge him to a fight!"

"Yes, Lee!" Gai approved. "We have no doubt Naruto's fires of youth have grown stronger! Just like you!"

With his own 'fires' burning bright, the young chuunin embraced his master. "Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

As people around Team Gai stared at the two hugging Green Beasts like they were crazy, Neji and Tenten sweat-dropped. "Can they ever one day be normal?" the bun-haired kunoichi asked rhetorically.

The Hyuuga genius shook his head slightly. "You know as well as I that will not ever happen."

Suddenly, Tenten perked up upon spotting a familiar blond standing with a known pink-haired girl and an unknown black-haired boy. All three were wearing civilian clothes. "Hey, look! There's Naruto!" She began strolling toward the three with a wave of her hand. "Hey! Naruto!"

The boy in question turned and grinned upon seeing who was approaching. "Hi there, Tenten!" Naruto even waved to the three men just behind her. "Neji! Bushy-Brows! Bushy-Brows-sensei!"

"Hi there," Sakura grinned at Team Gai.

Tenten returned the greetings, as well as the other members of her team. Afterward, they stared at the strange black-haired boy, and only then did the pink-haired realize her manners and began the introductions. "Oh, everyone, this is Sai. Team Kakashi's new team member. Sai, this is Team Gai – Tenten, Neji, Rock Lee, and their sensei, Maito Gai."

"Hello," Sai said with a smile.

After Tenten and her male teammates once again said their greetings, the kunoichi focused on the lone blond boy. "So how was your mission?" Her grin dropped upon seeing Naruto and Sakura frowned. "Was it bad?"

Naruto sighed. "Yeah, we failed."

Sakura shook her head. "Tsunade-shishou said it was not a total failure. We learned a lot, even if we didn't manage to bring Sasuke-kun back."

Team Gai was shock. "You met the Uchiha?" Neji spoke for his team. This was likely the first time anyone had seen Uchiha Sasuke, since he defected from Konoha years ago.

"What happened?" Gai asked, his face serious.

Tsaunde's youngest apprentice shook her head. "How about we wait until we tell Kakashi-sensei?" She gestured to Naruto and Sai. "We're going over to the hospital to meet him. He'll be released in the next day or two."

Gai nodded in agreement to wait. "Then let us go. I too want to hear about your mission. Any information regarding Uchiha Sasuke will be very important." With that said, both teams began their journey toward the hospital.

As they walked along, with Naruto situated between Sakura and Tenten. Konoha's Weapons Mistress noticed the title of the book Sai was reading as he strolled on Sakura's other side. "'How to Socialize for Dummies'? Why are you reading that?"

Naruto replied. "Sai is socially…" He frowned as he racked his brain for the word. "He's socially…"

"Inept," Sakura provided. "Sai's socially inept."

The blond snapped his fingers and pointed to his female teammate with a grateful grin. "That's right! Thanks, Sakura-chan!" Blue eyes turned back to the brunette kunoichi to his left. "Sai is socially inept."

After uttering a brief giggle on Naruto's lack of vocabulary in not knowing that word, Tenten returned to raven-haired boy in question. "So you're not very sociable, Sai?"

Sai produced his grin. "I am learning. This book is very helpful. It stated that between close friends, one could give nicknames to one another."

Tenten nodded at that. "Not everyone give nicknames to their close friends. I do know Naruto calls Lee 'Bushy Brows' and Lee does not mind."

Sakura entered the discussion, her eyes locked on Tenten's. "Before you arrived, Naruto and I told Sai that sometimes nicknames are created out of a person's physical traits. Naruto's nickname for Lee is a great example of that." Her lips spread into an impish smirk. "You should hear what Sai calls Naruto."

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried out scandalously.

Judging from the blond's reaction, Tenten figured the nickname have to be very embarrassing. "What does he call him?"

Before Naruto could say a word, Sai spoke out with a grin. "I call him 'Dickless'."

The four members of Team Gai raised their eyebrows at this. "Why do you call him that?" asked a slightly amused Tenten, especially upon seeing Sakura trying to hold her laughter in.

Sai didn't hesitate. "Because his penis is—"

"SAI!" Naruto interrupted.

"Is small?" Tenten finished, guessing the obvious answer.

"Tenten!" the blond shinobi cried out in shock, causing Sakura to laugh, Tenten to giggle behind a hand over her mouth, and Neji to smirk. A baffled Gai and Lee just looked on with blinking eyes.

Yet for the 17-year-old female weapons expert, she was also laughing at the fact that she **personally** knew Naruto's penis well. After all, having experienced it first hand, she could easily tell Naruto was not 'small.' She wondered how Sai came to such a conclusion, unless the boy had seen Naruto's organ in its deflated stage.

With his cheeks very red, Naruto scowled at the grinning, art-drawing shinobi before turning to face Team Gai on his left. "I know Sai was about to give a nickname to Sakura-chan before you guys arrived."

"Oh?" Tenten said as she lowered her hand, while Sakura immediately stopped laughing to focus on Sai.

Once more, the black-haired boy did not hesitate. "I was thinking of calling her 'Ugly.'"

Everyone was quite astonished, while Sakura softly laughed; making the others wonder why she was not upset. Naruto and Team Gai changed their minds, when the pinkette, the next moment out of rage, grabbed Sai and slapped his face several times quite severely prior to punching him through a wooden fence. Every person on the street stopped to observe the carnage with fear for the enraged kunoichi.

As Sai's raised hand twitched in pain while Sakura continued to fume at him, Naruto blinked a few times before turning his head behind him to face Tenten, who had wrapped her arms around him with hands on his shoulders to prevent him from moving to intercept Sakura. "Why did you stop me, Tenten?"

The brunette girl gave a 'Are you crazy?' expression at him. "I know you're noble and all, Naruto, but surely even you wouldn't be that stupid to stand between Sakura and anyone she wants to punch out of rage. You would have ended up like him," she finished with a finger pointing at the still-downed Sai.

Looking at his semi-unconscious teammate, Naruto nodded in understanding. "Good point." He knew Sai was so new in socializing that it was not really his fault for not understanding what names were appropriate. Yet Naruto kept forgetting Sakrua-chan has become freakishly super strong. Thank, Kami, Tenten was there to prevent him from experiencing that monster strength again, thus he made a promise to himself to make certain he would not stand between Sakura and her 'target' ever again.

After feeling Tenten's arms release him, the blond jinchuuriki continued the trek toward the hospital with Tenten and her team following suit. Only then did Sakura notice everyone was leaving, thus she sped up a bit to catch up to walk on Naruto's right side again.

Naruto waved a hand over his head, still facing forward as he walked on. "We'll see you at the hospital, Sai," he called out to the boy behind him.

As onlookers started to move away as well, Sai's raised hand continued to twitch in pain.

* * *

Even though he showed a calm exterior, Kakashi couldn't help but be laughing inside. After a few minutes of receiving visitors in the form of his two students and Team Gai, Team Kakashi's newest member strolled on in, and after he had introduced himself, the Copy Nin had noticed the strange bruise on the young man's face. When he had whispered to Sakura if there was a problem, she had laughed and said there weren't any problems. Right, sure. If the facial expressions on Naruto, Tenten, and somewhat on Neji and Lee have anything to say, Sakura was the one who gave that huge bruise on Sai's face.

"_Seems our newest member is already experiencing Sakura's temperament first hand, eh?" _Kakashi mentally laughed.

Before the elite jounin could say anything, the room's shouji door slid open, causing everyone to see who was it. Standing in the threshold was Sarutobi Asuma, and his three students – Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji. "Hi there, Kakashi," greeted the Third Hokage's son. "I brought a gift." He held up a basket of apples.

"Asuma-sensei!" chided his blonde kunoichi student. "Do you ever knock before entering?"

As Team Asuma, aka Team 10, entered the room, Shikamaru gave his usual lazy greeting, while Chouji, munching on a bag of chips, just waved to everyone. Both however stopped upon seeing Sai as they glared at the boy. "What are you doing here?" the Nara heir asked, causing everyone, except Naruto, to blinked in confusion to what the ponytailed boy was referring.

However, after a few minutes of Sai explaining things, the two teenage boys of Team 10 relaxed, as did everyone else. "So you were just testing Naruto?" Shikamaru asked as he stood next to Chouji, who sat down on a small, wheeled stool.

"As long as that is the case, I'm okay with you," the big Akimichi claimed with a grin, before he continued with his snacking.

Standing by Naruto's right side as they stood to the right side of Kakashi's bed, Tenten raised an eyebrow at the blond. "Did he really test you like that?"

"Yeah, he did," admitted Naruto. "It was the day we had gotten back from Suna. After I left the hospital, I ran into Shikamaru and Chouji, and that was when Sai attacked, as he stated. At the time, I did not know I was being tested."

Turning from Naruto to face the grinning Sai, who stood in front of the bed, the teenage weapons expert gave an expression that was half frown and half smirk. "I admit that was not exactly ideal to test someone like that, even though it does have some merits."

"I'll say," Ino grinned slyly at Sai as she stood next to Sakura on the opposite side of Naruto and Tenten. The Yamanaka lean to whisper to Sakura, but it was barely loud enough for Tenten to hear as well. "He's cute! He reminds me of Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura whispered back seriously. "He may look like Sasuke-kun, but Sai is clueless when it comes to being social. He's nothing like him."

Tenten frowned as she mentally shook her head. It was quite obvious Sai was so naïve when it came to social interactions. Just, she couldn't believe Ino could make comparisons to the Uchiha, who, as far as she was concern, was a traitor and stuck-up bastard. For the Weapons Mistress, she just couldn't see what was so attractive regarding Sasuke. At least Naruto, despite his own childlike personality, was a far better person to socialize than Sasuke ever was.

A throat clearing made everyone turned to Gai, who lowered his hand. "Kakashi, your students have had an interesting mission. One where they met with an ex-student of yours."

Kakashi sighed. "Yamato has informed me." He turned to Sakura. "You and Naruto met Sasuke again."

Team 10's eyes went wide at this news. "Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked as she trained her sight on her best friend. "You met Sasuke-kun again?"

The pinkette nodded with sad eyes. "Yeah, we did. It's just he has become even more powerful and stronger, and the way he acted, he's become more cold and distance." With this said, Sakura began telling the tale of the entire mission, from meeting Kabuto to the very end where Sasuke left with Orochimaru and Kabuto. The only thing she excluded was Naruto's transformation into the 4-Tailed Fox Cloak, given she was told by Kakashi regarding the Third Hokage's law.

By the time Sakura was finished with the story, there were mixed reactions among the group. Ino felt like crying, while Tenten and most of the guys were frowning. Only the three adult jounin were showing neutrality with displaying any emotions.

"I just can't believe it," Ino nearly whispered. "Has Sasuke-kun fallen so deep?"

Sakura sighed. "I find it hard to believe it too. Yet I was there." She gestured toward Sai. "If it weren't for Sai, Sasuke-kun could have killed Naruto." Green eyes focused on the concerned blue ones of Naruto's. "I can't believe you just stood there and allowed him to nearly kill you, Naruto."

This time it was Naruto's turn to sigh. "Well, I wasn't expecting him to do it, Sakura-chan. I let my guard down."

Tenten crossed her arms in disbelief. "You weren't expecting him to kill you?" she said, gaining everyone's attention. "All due respect, Naruto, but everyone in the village now knows of the battle between you and Sasuke at the Valley of the End more than 2 year ago. He plunged a **Chidori** through your body!" Naruto winced at the memories, raising his left hand to cover the area on his right shoulder where Sasuke's fist had once pierced through him. "He definitely wanted to kill you! Not to mention the other members of the retrieval team nearly died as well!"

She eyed each of the other boys, who were part of that mission of long ago – Shikamaru closed his eyes and sighed, Chouji lost his appetite as he remembered nearly dying, Lee winced from what he remembered of his battle, and Neji closed his eyes, understanding well what his female teammate was conveying. Only then did Tenten returned to focus on Naruto. "How can you possibly think Sasuke would not kill you?"

"I know!" burst Naruto as he held up a hand to forestall Tenten before lowering it and taking a calming breathe. "I made a mistake, but you just do not know Sasuke as Sakura-chan and I do. I believe he still is good, I just need to reach him. No one knows how it feels to lose an entire family like he did."

Dropping her frown, Tenten shook her head. "The entire village has given him sympathy for his lost, Naruto. Yet losing his entire clan is no excuse for betraying the village. Do you really think he can be redeemed?"

A reassuring and confident smile spread across the blond's face. "I know he can be redeemed. As I said, I just need to get through to him, and I **will**!" he finished with a raised fist.

The brunette female of Team Gai couldn't help but to grin a bit upon seeing and feeling Naruto's confidence. Just what was it about him that gave everyone a strong sense of spirit in oneself as well as wanting to believe in Naruto? She remembered how Naruto had lifted the spirits of everyone during the first part of the Chuunin Exams that Ibiki had no choice but to pass everyone. Even now, as she gazed at the others in the room, Naruto's self-confidence has lifted everyone up, even Sakura and Ino were grinning a bit. It seemed Naruto once again showed that you just couldn't keep a good man down.

Turning from Tenten to his bedded jounin-sensei, Naruto spoke what was on his mind. "Sasuke has become strong, Kakashi-sensei. I need to get stronger, and there's not much time left before Orochimaru will claim his body."

"True," Kakashi said before he returned to reading his Icha Icha book in his hand. "Yet for the type of training you needed to get stronger, it will require years to do so."

"Years!" Naruto nearly shouted out in disappointed. "We don't have years, Kakashi-sensei!"

The Copy Nin eye-smiled as he raised his head out of his book. "Do you think I was lying on this bed doing nothing, Naruto?" His face became normal again. "There's a training method that will shorten the time required. It's a method that will suit you." He paused for a moment. "Matter of fact, it's a method that's **only** suited for you, Naruto."

Tenten raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What training method is that?" she asked, speaking for all in the room.

Kakashi eyed his book again. "He'll find out tomorrow. After all, I can't start his training while I'm in the hospital." Naruto and Sakura face faulted, while everyone else, except Asuma and Gai, sweat dropped.

As Naruto and Sakura recovered and glared at the silver-haired man with ticking left eyes, Tenten let out a breath and shook her head. _"It's not like it will harm anyone to __**tell**__ what is the method, baka."_

A throat clearing snapped everyone back to reality to focus on Gai, who was grinning widely. "Speaking of training, my youthful rival, your student and my student," he gestured with a hand toward Naruto and Tenten, "had a training idea of their own."

"Oh?" blinked Kakashi prior to raising an eyebrow at the pair in question.

Tenten didn't hesitate in replying. "Naruto and I had decided to help train each other, Kakashi-sensei." This prompted the silver-haired jounin to raise both eyebrows in surprise, and seeing that expression, the bun-haired kunoichi elaborated.

"The day after we returned from Suna, Naruto ran into me training, and after we sparred, we realized we can help each other. I can teach him, say, kenjutsu, while he can help me with ninjutsu." Her lips curled into a smirk, as she gazed at the blond next to her. "Besides, with Naruto's Kage Bunshin, I don't have to worry about holding back with the way I keep hitting my targets." Kakashi eye-smiled amusedly in understanding, while Sakura smirked in knowledge of what Tenten had in mind for her teammate's signature jutsu.

Raising a fist to his chest, Lee nearly whined to his female teammate. "But, Tenten, I always had been there to provide you target practice!"

The Weapons Mistress gave a reassuring yet apologetic grin. "I know, Lee, but with my accuracy better than it was four years ago, I'm hitting you far often now. Even with blunt kunai and shuriken, you'll end up being hurt. With Naruto's Kage Bunshin, I can 'kill,'" she quoted with her fingers, "them without worrying about hurting the real person."

Lee sighed in understanding, while Neji and Gai nodded to the sound reasoning.

Kakashi however was mentally frowning. _"Does this mean Naruto doesn't know about the side effects of the Kage Bunshin?" _He mentally sighed upon answering his own question. _"Knowing him, I'll not be surprised tomorrow if he doesn't know."_

Yet Copy Cat Kakashi nodded to the brunette female ninja as she focused back on him. "That's not a bad idea. Matter of fact, what I'm going to teach Naruto will benefit you as well, Tenten." He turned his head to eye his own kunoichi student. "You too, Sakura. You both can join Naruto tomorrow as I begin his training." The pinkette simply nodded in acknowledgment.

"Wow," Ino said as her eyes locked on those of her best friend's. "Maybe you can allow me to join?"

Asuma chuckled while shaking his head. "Guessing what Kakashi have in mind, I don't think you should join them, Ino. You're busy as it is with the training your father is giving you in learning your clan's techniques." He placed down the basket of apples on the night table besides the bed. "You'll have your chance to learn after you finish your clan training."

"Chouji and I are the same," Shikamaru spoke up. "We have no time to join any cross training with other teams." The big Akimichi nodded in affirmative without stopping his snacking.

Neji was the one who talked next. "I too am learning much from my clan. I do not require any cross training." Tenten frowned a bit on this, but quickly brushed it aside. It was not like she needed him to be there for her anyway.

Lee however was crying. "Oh, if only I have more chakra to use! I too wish to join in this training!"

Placing a hand on his favorite student's shoulder, Gai gave his best 'youthful' grin. "Do not be concerned, Lee! You've proven yourself time and time again that you are a great shinobi like me! You'll become a taijutsu master and show the world the power of your youth!"

Perking up from his slump, Lee turned to face his teacher. "You are right, Gai-sensei!" He raised a fist. "I am going to continue training, until I am great as you!"

"That's the spirit, my youthful student!"

"Gai-sensei!" exclaimed Lee as he embraced his teacher, who returned the hug.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Oh, give me break," murmured Ino, sweat-dropping along with everyone else at the manly-hugging scene.

After the two Green Beasts parted a moment later, much to everyone's relief, Kakashi eye-smiled at Sai. "You're welcome to join us, Sai."

Sai simply grinned. "Thank you, but no, Kakashi-san. I feel sufficient in my skills to not require any training for the time being."

Kakashi shrugged. "Suit yourself," he said prior to casting a glance at Sakura, Naruto, and Tenten. "Well, it'll be just you three." The two Chuunin kunoichi and one Genin shinobi nodded in understanding.

Clearing his throat to gain everyone's attention, Asuma smiled at the younger generation of Konoha guardians. "Well, now that's settled, I need to speak to Kakashi and Gai alone for a few moments now. How about you all head over to the barbeque place? I'll be coming by later, for I'll be treating."

"All right!" shouted Chouji excitedly. After all, where it came to his most favorite restaurant, he just couldn't get enough of it, especially when someone else was paying the bill for dinner.

As Ino approved of the dinner notion while dreamily gazing at Sai, much to Sakura's disapproval that her blonde friend had not heed her warning, Neji shook his head. "I must decline. I have some clan business to attend, not to mention needing to rest after a long mission."

Tenten grinned apologetically at Naruto and the others. "I too want to get home and rest, thus I'll pass." As brown eyes returned to gaze into the blue ones of the whiskered boy besides her, she saw he was somewhat disappointed but his grin and nod told her he understood. She was glad, given as much as she wanted to socialize with her friends, the brunette so much desired to get home and relax in that bathtub waiting for her.

Lee however was quite energetic. "Yosh! I will be happy to attend dinner with my friends! I'll even pay for Sakura-san's share!"

Feeling embarrassed, Sakura softly laughed as she waved away the taijutsu specialist's kind offer. "You don't have to pay for my share, Lee. Asuma-sensei said he will pay, so don't be concern about it."

"I do not mind, Sakura-san," Lee said. "After all, it will be not youthful of me if I didn't." With that, he gave a thumbs-up with a smile that produced a 'ping' as his teeth gleamed for a moment.

Sakura sighed with closed eyes. Her ears picked up her best female friend's snickering; knowing the Yamanka found it was quite amusing that after nearly three years, Lee still was adamant in his pursuit of winning her affections.

After shaking his head at Lee's 'offer' despite Sakura giving a 'hint' that she was not interested, Shikamaru headed toward the exit. "I too will decline. My dad wants me to be home to help him collect deer antlers to make medicine. It's a troublesome process, but it needs to be done." With that said, he slid open the door and stepped out of the room.

As the others followed him, Tenten thought of something. "Speaking of dinner parties, I'm surprise we have not given Naruto a 'Welcome Home' party."

"That's right," Ino turned to face the brunette, her voice sounding she liked the idea. "We should have one for you, Naruto," she grinned. "You can tell us stories of your adventures, and we can tell you what had happened in Konoha while you were away."

"Yeah!" agreed Chouji. "We will plenty of food and drinks for everyone!" His mouth drooled on the prospect of a huge buffet.

Rubbing the back of his head, Naruto chuckled. "You guys do not have to do that for me. Being home and seeing you all again are enough of a warm welcome for me."

The platinum-haired kunoichi of Team 10 waved away the notion. "Nonsense. It'll just be a nice small party where we can exchange stories and everyone gets to know everything all at once. This way you do not have to repeatedly tell your stories over and over again."

"That's not a bad idea," Sakura nodded in agreement prior to Chouji and Ino leaving the room with Sai following.

Tenten softly chuckled. "Do you know, Sakura, that Naruto had visited Spring Country during his trip?"

As Neji and Lee crossed the exit's threshold, Tsunade's youngest apprentice raised her eyebrows at the brown-haired kunoichi before eying her blond teammate. "I certainly didn't know. How is Koyuki, Naruto?"

After Sakura, Tenten, and Naruto exited the room, the blond answered the question with a warm grin. "She's doing fine, Sakura-chan. She's very happy and doing a great job as daimyo. It was too bad you were not there, for she wouldn't have minded seeing you too."

Sakura sighed warmly at the memories of the beautiful ruler of Spring Country, and as Naruto began closing the door, the three jounin men in the room heard the pink-haired medic's words before the door was fully shut. "I certainly wouldn't have mind seeing her again. That was one mission I will not ever forget."

Kakashi eye-smiled. "I will not ever forget that mission either. Naruto certainly won the day on that one."

Asuma chuckled, knowing there would always be memorable missions, for he certainly has his share of them. His amused grin flattened upon taking a serious look. "Kakashi, Gai… After the Suna mission, the Fifth has been thinking that we should go on the offensive."

"You mean against the Akatsuki," Gai elaborated, receiving an affirmative nod from the bearded Sarutobi.

Kakashi also nodded but in understanding of the situation. "The Akatsuki's move in acquiring the Ichibi was the opening salvo. It's only a matter of time before they send a two-man team to Konoha to capture Naruto. It will be best if we meet them before they reach the village."

"What are the Godaime's plans, Asuma?" asked Gai.

"She'll be forming the Nijuu Shoutai. Once word is received that the Akatsuki has been spotted within the country's borders, she will send the squads to hunt down the Akatsuki. She would like to capture a member for interrogation, but in case that is not possible, and it is highly unlikely, she said she will accept total elimination of the Akatsuki."

The silver-haired, bed-ridden jounin bobbed his head once. "Twenty four-man squads should be sufficient, but even a single squad might not be a match against the Akatsuki. Hopefully, the squads will not be dispersed widely, so one or two teams can back-up the one whom would make contact." Neither Gai nor Asuma added anything, knowing the plan was the best they could do under the circumstances without leaving the village vulnerable while not neglecting the paid missions.

After a few moments of silence, Asuma frowned as he brought up the next subject he was worry about. "Gai, Kakashi, sooner or later, my father's law regarding Naruto might need to be abolished."

It didn't take long for the other two jounin to determine what the former member of the Twelve Guardians meant. "You're talking about the law that forbids anyone to talk about the Kyuubi," Gai said.

Asuma nodded. "Shikamaru already figured out on his own about Naruto being a Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. He'll be in my Nijuu Shoutai squad. Ino and Chouji will be assigned to another squad, but they are not aware of the truth regarding the Kyuubi. With the Akatsuki attacking, it is only a matter of time before everyone in Naruto's generation will know about his secret."

"I agree," Kakashi concurred. "It will be best if everyone does know in order to understand why the Akatsuki is seeking out Naruto." He suddenly eye-smiled, baffling the other two at first. "Luckily, Naruto is already ahead in telling the others. On our way to Suna, he told Sakura and Temari the truth, and both girls took the news well with no hard feelings toward him. I don't think Naruto will have any problems, if the rest of his peers is told about the Kyuubi."

"Of course not," chimed Gai with a grin. "They were all way too young or not yet born to ever experience the Kyuubi as the older generations had when it attacked Konoha 15 years ago." His grin widened with proud confidence. "I know my team will accept Naruto fully. They respect him for being a Genius of Hard Work, much like my Lee."

"My team too will no doubt accept him," Asuma grinned. "Shikamaru already knows and accepted him. Chouji has a too big a heart to hold it against Naruto. Ino might be shock at first, but she'll accept the news too."

Konoha's Copy Nin continued to grin. "Knowing Kurenai's team, I can't see any of them holding against Naruto for being the Kyuubi container. Shino will logically see it makes no sense to hate him. Kiba will be shock, but he'll come around. Hinata will definitely accept Naruto fully."

All three men nodded in contentment. "Well, that settles it," Kakashi said. "We'll tell Tsunade-sama regarding abolishing the law. Naruto definitely is ready for this." With that said, he returned to reading his beloved Icha Icha.

After chuckling at how casual Kakashi went back to reading his book, Asuma turned to walk toward the exit. "I'll tell Kurenai now."

"And I'll tell Tsunade-sama," grinned Gai.

"Good," the Third's youngest son said before he opened to door. "I'll see you later, Kakashi." With that said, he left the room.

Gai turned to his long-time opponent, still maintaining his grin. "You continue to get well, my youthful rival! I know Tenten will learn much under your tutelage tomorrow."

Kakashi momentarily lifted his head out of his book to give a reassuring eye-grin at the Green Beast of Konoha. "No problem, Gai."

After the village's taijutsu master gave a thumbs-up with a shiny tooth 'ping,' he too left the room, closing the door behind him.

Once all alone, the elite jounin smiled even more. "Well now, I can finally eat without anyone seeing my face." He pulled down his mask, grabbed an apple off the basket on the night table, and took a bite out of the tasty fruit. The man commenced with his reading, turning the pages with his right thumb as his left hand held his snack.

* * *

"This is where we depart, guys," Tenten mentioned as they approached a street cross. Neji had already left the group upon leaving the hospital, in order to go directly to the Hyuuga Compound. It was the same with Shikamaru. Now it was her turn for her to reach her apartment. "I'll see you tomorrow for our training, Naruto, Sakura!" she grinned. "Bye!"

"Yeah! I'll see you tomorrow, Tenten!" Naruto grinned in return. Everyone else also said his or her good-byes prior to the bun-haired kunoichi venturing away.

As the remaining young shinobi continued on to the restaurant, Ino gave a small smirk, knowing the cost was clear. She grabbed Sakura's arm before speaking to everyone. "Guys?" The boys stopped to focus on her. "Go on ahead. Sakura and I will catch up, we have something to discuss. Okay?" Without even waiting for a response, the bleach blonde pulled her best friend along with her as they speed-walked away. The boys were baffled at first, before they shrugged and commenced their journey, leaving whatever the girls wanted to do on their own.

After turning the corner onto the street where Tenten went, Sakura finally spoke. "Where are we going, Ino? This is the not the direction to your home!"

Ino smirked. "I know, Forehead. We're going to interrogate someone." She let go of Sakrua's arm upon spotting Tenten. "Target is in sight." She sped away from the pinkette, who cried out for her friend to wait.

Thinking of nothing but that wonderful bath waiting for her, Konoha's Weapons Mistress nearly shouted in fright, when Ino suddenly wrapped her right arm around her shoulders without warning. "Hi there, Tenten!" the longhaired blonde chirped in greeting.

As Tenten let go a breath of relief that an unknown enemy did not attack her, Sakura came up to stand on the older girl's left side. "What's the meaning of this, Ino Pig? If you had wanted to speak to Tenten, why didn't you do it before?"

Letting a giggle escaped her, Ino explained. "Simple, Forehead. I'd wanted to speak to her without Naruto being there." Mischief light blue eyes focused on wary browns, while green eyes blinked in confusion on what did this have to do with Naruto..

"What is it you want to talk to me about?" asked Tenten. She has a sense of dread, guessing precisely what topic Ino wanted to talk about based on the type of person Ino was and the hobby the girl loved to participate in.

The sly Yamanaka didn't hesitate. "Rumors are floating around the village that you were spotted with Naruto, hopping on the rooftops toward his apartment. You didn't leave his home, until two mornings later."

"What!" nearly shouted Sakura, eying the weapons-loving girl. "I remember being there when you came down the steps of his apartment complex with him. You stated you were helping Naruto train."

"Which was the truth," admitted Tenten.

Ino smirked at the new information. "If that was the case, why did you spend a day in his apartment without coming out?"

Tenten frowned at the gossip-loving girl. "Ino… You said it yourself. You were hearing **rumors**. I was helping Naruto train for two days, starting the day after my team and Naruto's team returned from Suna. You really should not believe in everything the village's gossip mill spreads. Remember the rumor that Tsuande-sama was dying, when in truth, she was simply found passed out on her desk from drinking?"

"True," the slim blonde concurred before raising a finger. "Yet all rumors have some grains of truth in them."

Rolling her eyes, Tenten shook her head. "The rumor regarding Tsunada-sama was far from the truth, Ino." She flicked Ino's hand off her shoulder before continuing her journey home, speaking over her shoulder to the two other girls. "Naruto and I trained for two days, nothing more. I'll see you two later."

Yet, as Tenten grew farther in sight, Ino's smirk grew larger. Sakura raised an eyebrow at her leering friend. "What are you thinking, Ino Pig?"

Light blue eyes locked on green ones. "She was lying. Having spoken with many customers to my family's business, I know when someone is telling the truth or lying. You know I can tell."

Sakura nodded. Over the years, Ino always could tell when she was lying. It was a knack that no doubt ran in the family of mind readers, with most of them ended up in the Konoha Interrogation & Torture Department. Knowing her blonde best friend, the pinkette knew Ino could easily follow in her family's footsteps into I&T, enabling to gather and extract information from people.

"If Tenten was lying," Sakura asked herself, "what was she lying about?" She eyed her friend. "Yet how can you be so sure this rumor is reliable, Ino? As Tenten stated, it's just a rumor."

The leer on Ino's face turned into a knowing grin. "I heard it from Mom, who was told by Daddy. Daddy heard it from Anko, who managed to get it off some ANBU. The ANBU were the ones who spotted Naruto and Tenten entering his apartment."

"I'm not so sure," Sakura said, crossing her arms. On the one hand, she could trust Ino's skills to tell Tenten was lying, but rumors were still rumors. Just because ANBU had spotted Tenten entering Naruto's apartment does not mean something was going on between the two.

Turning on her heels, Team 10's kunoichi headed back to where she came from, prompting Team 7's kunoichi to follow. "This is going to be so much fun," Ino chirped in glee. "I bet something is going on between Tenten and Naruto, and I'm going to find out what."

As she followed her best female friend toward the barbeque restaurant, Sakura's mind couldn't stop churning. If Tenten lied, did she lie regarding what she was doing at Naruto's place? It was odd for the older girl to be training with Naruto inside his home, if she had not left the apartment for more than a day. Then there were the faint traces of Naruto's soap and shampoo she had faintly smelled on Tenten. Why would Tenten clean up at Naruto's place when the girl had her own apartment and bathroom to wash up at?

The more she thought about it, the more the pink-haired teenager became confused. What exactly happened with Naruto and Tenten for two whole days between the day they came back from Suna and the morning of Team 7's mission to meet Sasori's spy? One possibility left Sakura feeling a tad sick, not to mention her green eyes becoming greener.

* * *

TBC (End of Chapter 2)

A/Ns:

1) First off, I'm already hearing some of you are asking, "Where's the lemon?" Well, I'm not going to be writing a lemon in every chapter. I'm writing up a character development story, not a porn fic. Lemons will just be the icing on the cake. So settle down, you horn dogs! LOL! XD

2) To advance the plot, having Tenten join Naruto's training with Kakashi seems like a good idea. Besides, I have an idea to further advance things between the pair with a trip they will take together. I'm not going to spoil things, but let's just say that after the trip, Tenten will have another reason to help Naruto train. ;)

3) The one thing that really had bugged me regarding Shippuuden canon was how and when did the rest of Naruto's peers learned about him being the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. The Rescue Gaara arc showed that Sakura did not know until Naruto told her, but in the manga and anime, the rest of Naruto's friends suddenly knew. To just say "It's not a big deal, thus it was told to them off-camera" is just stupid, knowing how big a deal the secret was.

So, I'd decided to nip this in the bud, and starting in the next chapter, Naruto's peers will learn of his secret. I figured that they all must have been told about the Kyuubi eventually, so why not from Naruto? Makes sense. :)

4) Last, I want to tell everyone that the next chapter for SoL will not be coming out soon. I'm going to focus on a one-shot "Unexpected Love" NaruTen Valentien's Day fic. I want to get it ready to be posted next month. :)


	3. Chapter 3: Helping Back

Disclaimer: All Naruto characters are the copyright of Masashi Kishimoto. I'm just borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. That's all. :) No copying of my story is allowed. That's stealing if anyone copies my story into his/her own story. Write your own story without taking others' works! (angry glare)

Big Thanks goes to Lazruth for betareading for me! Thanks! (big grin)

**Before-chapter Author Note:** Sorry that this chapter took so long to get out. After I'd finished "The Lady in Red", my father died, and I was pretty much not in the mood for writing. I'd lost interest for a while. Hopefully, I'll return to getting at least a chapter out per month, yet don't count on it. As I said, I just fell out due to not being in the writing mood.

**WARNING: **This chapter contains spoilers for Shippuuden Episode 184, which is a filler flashback episode. If you seen the episode, great. If you have not seen the episode and don't mind being slightly spoiled, good, for you do need to read this chapter for the continuing development. If you truly do not want to be spoiled, well, you're free to skip reading this chapter, but you'll miss out on the development.

**SECOND WARNING:** This chapter contains lemons. Again I'll be bookmarking the lemon scene so one can skip on reading them. You don't need to read the lemons, for as I said, they're just icing on the cake. ;)

Story rating: M (R)(for adult and sexual themes)  
Written: November 2010 -

Summary: Trying Jiraiya's new brand of deodorant, Naruto ends up with lot more than odor protection. NaruTen.

* * *

The Smell of Love  
Chapter 3: Helping Back  
By JuPMod (aka JPMod)

They always said that one should expect the unexpected. It was definitely true, when it came to being a shinobi. During a fight, you should not ever underestimate an opponent, for such thinking would likely cost you your life. A few high-ranking nins were known to being overconfident, thus they had ended up dead at the hands of a lower rank warrior, who had an element of surprise.

It was why the ninja population of Konoha knew not to ever look down at Uzumaki Naruto. Time and time again, the blond powerhouse had proved he was unpredictable, thus the title of 'Most Unpredictable Ninja' was well suited for the whiskered boy. No one knew what the Hokage-wannabe would do next.

Therefore, Tenten knew it should not have come as a surprise that Naruto was the containment vessel to the most powerful bijuu on the planet. Yet nevertheless, the revelation was a shocker to the bun-haired girl, when the secret was revealed yesterday.

The day after she had started her elemental training, Tsunade-sama had summoned the Konoha 11 and their jounin teachers to her office. Naruto was already there, but it was the first time anyone had seen him look nervous. The reason for his tense attitude was made clear when he, with the Fifth's encouragement, told everyone about the Akatsuki and why he was being hunted by the S-rank missing nins. The criminal organization wanted the nine bijuu, and Naruto was housing the Kyuubi in him.

With the exception of Sakura and the adults, all of Naruto's friends were indeed taken off guard by this revelation. Him being the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki pretty much explained some mysteries regarding the blond – the cold-hard treatment of some villagers toward him, the red-chakra he had manifested during his fight with Neji at the Chuunin Exams, and some other things.

Naruto still had his nervousness after explaining everything, and no wonder he did. It was clear he was expecting his friends to shun him as the villagers had done. Yet Shikamaru lazily made a joke that Naruto was still a ramen-loving knucklehead regardless of the Kyuubi, and that broke the ice for the rest to all speak out in support of their friend. Tenten swore Naruto's eyes were moist with tears as he smiled thankfully for his friends being by his side.

It was not long afterward that the Godaime made a public announcement about Naruto's secret, thus ending the Sandaime's law that it was forbidden to speak about the Kyuubi. A few villagers had spoken out loudly for Naruto's death, but many shinobi quieted them, showing their support for Konoha's Jinchuuriki.

These were the thoughts Tenten were having as she strolled toward the training ground, which Kakashi-sensei had chosen to begin Naruto's elemental affinity training. The huge field was ideal suited for the genin shinobi. After all, given Naruto could produce hundreds of Kage Bunshin without feeling drained, it was apparent he was the only one (as far as anyone knew) capable of using Kage Bunshin as a training tool.

A half frown and half smirk formed on the female weapons expert's face. It had came as a surprise that Naruto had not even knew about the side benefits of requiring the Kage Bunshins' knowledge upon their dispersing. On one hand, it was a quite a sweatdropping moment to think Naruto for years was not aware of using the Kage Bunshin as a training method. On the other hand, it was amusing to see him nearly ripped his hair out, blaming Ero-sennin, aka Jiraiya of the Sannin, for not telling him sooner. However, the golden-haired boy made a self-promise to use the learning technique from that point onward, for he has a lot of catching up to do.

With an amused expression, Team Gai's kunoichi exited the forest into the training field. Her brown eyes made out hundreds of Narutos working on cutting a leaf in their hand palms, using only Wind chakra, Naruto's main affinity. Off one side was Kakashi, reading a Icha Icha book as usual, while standing next to Yamato, who sat and held out a palm facing the Naruto horde. Turning to her right, the brunette spotted the rosette kunoichi of Team Kakashi. "Hi, there, Sakura," she spoke out in greeting.

Sakura's focus turned from the scroll she was reading to her fellow kunoichi. "Hi there, Tenten," she grinned back. "Made any progress with the Fire techniques Kakashi-sensei gave you?"

Removing a redlined scroll off her belt, Tenten stared down at the parchment as she approached Sakura. "It's not like I can master any of them in less than two days, Sakura." She raised her head and smirked. "Neither of us can produce Kage Bunshin as Naruto does."

"True, but least we will not end up extremely exhausted," joked the pinkette, causing the ladies to softly chuckle at the truth. As much as both girls envied Naruto for having the chakra reserves to use the Kage Bunshin Training Technique, it did come with a nasty side-affect of absorbing also the physical exhaustion of the clones. The blond boy nearly had passed out after dispersing his first batch of Bunshins two days ago.

Laughter dying off, Tenten nodded toward the scroll in Sakura's hands. "What about you? Made any progress with any of those Earth jutsu?"

The teenage medic shook her head. "Like you said, it's not like I can master any of them in just two days. Although I'm close to completing one simple D-rank jutsu."

Turning from each other to the group of Narutos, Sakura sighed. "Naruto will obvious master his element at this rate. Did you know he sought out Asuma-sensei yesterday after his secret of being the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki was revealed?" Tenten shook her head prior to the pinkette continuing. "Well, he did. Given Asuama-sensei is a wind user too, Naruto figured he was the best to get pointers how to manipulate his wind chakra."

Tenten nodded in understanding. "From what I've seen, Asuma-sensei pours his chakra into those knuckle-knifes." Suddenly an idea popped into her head. "Whoa, now that's an idea."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "What idea?"

The bun-wearing girl giggled. "You'll find out, when I suggest this to Naruto."

Instead of pressing, Tsuande's apprentice simply shrugged. She would find out quite soon anyway.

It was barely two minutes later, when Kakashi called out for Naruto to dispel his clones and acuminate the experience gained thus far. The blond boy did, with him falling onto his needs from the total exhaustion of his Kage Bunshin. Sakura and Tenten rushed toward him out of concern, yet Kakashi and Yamato simply strolled, having gotten use to this scene by now.

Kneeling besides the whisker-faced boy, Sakura looked at her teammate's sweaty face. "Are you okay, Naruto?"

Naruto gave a reassuring grin. "I'm okay, Sakura-chan. I didn't use many clones as I did two days ago. I don't want to fall flat on my face again."

"That's good to hear, Naruto," Tenten said jokingly, making the blond look up and realized she was here. "You'll just end up in the hospital, if you keep exhausting yourself."

After giving a small chuckle, the golden-haired genin again grinned reassuringly, but this time at the new arrival. "Yeah, but I say it will be worth it, Tenten." With a confident grin, he held up a single leaf, which was shown to be three-fourths split.

"Looks like you're almost done, Naruto," Kakashi eye-smiled, as he and Yamato joined the three teens. "I say you'll likely have this done by tomorrow. Then we'll move on to the second phase of your element-manipulation training."

Standing onto his feet with Sakura following, Naruto gave a thumbs-up. "I can't wait." Tenten giggled, while Sakura shook her head slightly with a grin. The two adult men just grinned in amusement.

Laughter dying down, Tenten cleared her throat to gain everyone's attention. "Speaking of your element training, Naruto, I have an idea for your jutsu training once you master your element."

"Really?" asked Naruto.

"Yep," chirped Tenten. "We just need for you to take tomorrow off from your training to come with me. You can continue your training the day after tomorrow."

Now everyone was definitely curious. "What do you have in mind?" enquired Kakashi.

With shining eyes, the female weapons expert explained her idea.

* * *

"I don't know, Tenten," complained Naruto, as he leaped off the branch of another tree and sailed through the forest's canopy. "I still do not like the notion of visiting that old man again, especially since what had happened last time."

Flying through the air besides him, Tenten rolled her eyes. "Come on, Naruto. I can't think if any better weapons maker in Konoha than Master Iou. Kakashi-sensei yesterday did say Iou made Asume-sensei's chakra knives. It's likely he might have a chakra weapon suited as a medium for you to make wind jutsu."

The blond boy did not feel reassure. "Yeah, that might be true. He did have a large collection of weapons, and he did make that weapon you used against those rogue shinobi." His face scrunched up in thought. "What did he call it? Jihaya? Jodada?"

"Jidanda," Tenten amusedly corrected her friend prior to releasing a happy sigh. "That weapon was amazing! I wonder if Master Iou have it ready!" She felt the urge to squeal, but she held herself in check.

Seeing the gleeful expression on her face, Naruto smirked. "You are real weapons lover. Do you ever think of anything else besides weapons, Weapons Girl?"

At first, the brunette thought he was being serious, but seeing his playful face and the use of her nickname, Tenten's lips curled up on one side to match his. "Of course, I do, Whisker Boy. Just you know I will not ever refuse having more weapons in my stockpile." She winked at him, making him laughed slightly.

As she chuckled with him, Tenten recalled yesterday it had not taken much to persuade Kakashi-sensei to free Naruto from training to take this one-day trip to see Iou. After all, Naruto should take advantage of his element training by requiring a weapon as a medium. The blond had been thrilled with the idea; yet once he was told about Iou, he became reluctant.

Sakura had been invited to come, but she unfortunately has medical training. Yet Tenten swore it seemed the pinkette had been glaring at her instead of just being disappointment with not been able to come on the trip. It was not like she had done anything wrong with offering to help Naruto. The brunette was puzzled now as then over her fellow kunoichi's behavior.

Putting aside the mystery for now, Tenten returned to looking at her traveling companion, and she noticed he was once again frowning. She sighed, for she knew what has put him in such a mood. "Will you relax, Naruto? You're acting like you're heading toward your funeral."

"Easy for you to say," he grumbled. "You weren't the one strapped to a flying rocket shuriken."

The teenage weapons mistress frowned. "We didn't know then Master Iou was faking things, so we had took those first weapons as legitimate. We know now he stores his real weapons where no one can see them. We're not going to be fooled twice, thus you're not going to be ending up strapped again to a weapon, Naruto."

Seeing he was still not convinced, Tenten frowned some more. It was true that Naruto had a bad experience when he had first met Master Iou, but surely the blond knew it was not likely he would have another bad experience. Naruto rarely ever gotten stressed outside of training or a mission, yet here he was, getting stressed over meeting aged weapons maker again.

Thinking that her whisker-faced friend needed to relax, an idea popped into her head, making her mentally blinked. It would do the trick in calming Naruto down due it was one of many ways to relieve stress. The question was whether she would want to do it with Naruto again. That first time happened because of out-of-control hormones. This time it would truly be consented totally on her own.

With her brown eyes once more eying the Hokage-wannabe, the weapons-loving kunoichi fondly grinned. Naruto really was a great guy. He might be naïve at times and did stupid things, but overall, he was a good person who cared for others, including all his close friends. As one of his friends, Tenten knew he would help her no matter what, or else he would not have bothered helping her before.

With her mind made up, Tenten was willing to do it. This trip was to help him with his training, yet now she was willing to help him on another front. Besides, he was a great lover, as that first time had shown her, and being honest to herself, the brunette wouldn't mind getting some stress relief, knowing just how good Naruto was.

Shaking away the urge to lick her lips, Tenten called out to her partner. "Naruto, stop." She jumped down to the ground to stand besides a tree, and a few moments later, Naruto followed, having had momentarily backtracked for hopping a few trees ahead.

"What is it, Tenten?" asked the bewildered blond genin. "In another hour or so, we'll be there."

"I know," she replied with a reassuring grin, as she removed her backpack and large scroll and placed them on the ground. "Just I think you need to take a break. You're getting yourself stressed over meeting Master Iou again."

Naruto grinned, and immediately Tenten knew it was not a true grin. "I'm not stress, Tenten, honestly."

Tenten crossed her arms and gave her friend an 'I'm not buying that' look. "Uh-huh."

Knowing he was not going to fool her, the golden-haired boy dropped the grin, sighed, and rubbed the back of his head. "Okay, I am a bit stressed. I still am not convinced the old man will do something crazy. Is it any wonder he was placed kilometers away from the village?"

"I know, Naruto," Tenten grinned, again trying to reassure him. "Just, it will not do you any good, if you allow your fears to make you jumpy." She took a few steps to place a hand on his chest. "You need to relax." Her lips curled into the sly grin. "Now remove your backpack. I have a solution to help make you relax."

Blinking, Naruto did as she instructed. That grins of hers was making him a tad nervous. "What do you have in mind, Tenten?"

Instead of responding with words, Konoha's Weapons Mistress replied with action, for she swiftly reached up to pull his head down for her lips to cover his in searing kiss. She felt that he was surprised at first, but a moment or so later, his arms quickly encircled her body and he was kissing her back with equal intensity. She moaned in approval of his actions, loving the feel and taste of his lips.

Breaking the kiss, Tenten saw he was breathing a bit hard, making her grin. "That's what I have in mind, Whisker Boy," she whispered. "What better and fun way to relief stress." She let go of the sultry expression to grin comfortably at her friend. "Let me help you this time, Naruto. You had helped me before, now let me help you."

Naruto knew what she was talking about. Ever since that time he had helped her relief her horniness, he had wondered whether he could ever have sex with her again, and here she was now offering herself to him in order to help him this time around. He could be a gentleman to say "No," but he would be a fool to turn down his friend's offer to help. Besides, she was right that it was a fun way to relieve stress.

Letting a warm grin spread across his face, Naruto pulled Tenten forward to mold their fronts together, and in doing so, he gave her his answer, making her grin wider. "Who am I to turn down such an offer, Weapons Girl?"

With that said, Naruto mashed his open mouth onto Tenten's, making her momentarily swoon at his swift action, for she moaned as arms swiftly wrapped around his neck to prevent her from falling. Soon tongues were touching as male hands began to unclasp her shirt, prompting her hands to come down and unzip his jacket. It was the physical signs that there was no turning back now.

(Start of lemon)

Feeling both their shirts were undone, Tenten gasped as she broke the kiss due to one of his hands boldly fondling her breast through the kunoichi bra. She smiled seductively at her partner. "You're getting bold, Whisker-Boy," she purred in approval of his administrations.

Her blond lover matched her expression. "Well, with a beautiful woman offering herself to me, I might as well play along."

"You'll be a fool not to," teased the brunette prior to swiftly tossing aside her Chinese blouse. Then she did the same for his jacket to allow her hands to snake under his black T-shirt to feel the hard muscles he have.

A low moan came out of Naruto's mouth upon feeling feminine hands teasing his nipples. "Tenten…."

Tenten nipped his chin. "I knew you will like it there," she whispered just before she gasped and moaned upon feeling two hands molding over her tits and stimulating the nipples through the bra.

Naruto chuckled. "I'm not going to be the only one getting pleasure." With that said, his open mouth molded over hers heatedly, prompting both to once more moan into each other as liquid tongues sent sparks through their bodies.

Breaking the wonderful lip-lock, even though she very much wanted to continue devouring those sensational male lips, the bun-wearing kunoichi grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up. Her lover raised his arms to allow her to take it off him, and only then did she swiftly take off her bra. Her mouth came down to take his nipple in her mouth, causing him to groan. "I'm the one giving this time, Naruto."

Blue eyes fluttered close upon feeling warm slickness kiss and nibbling over his chest. He let out a grunt and moan, when he felt a single hand began massaging his manhood through his pants, causing him to grasped her shoulders. Her giggle told him she was pleased with his reaction, and as soon as he felt her mouth was trailing south down his torso, Naruto knew what she was doing. He very much wanted to pull her up and kiss her senseless, but she wanted to give this time around, so he restrained from giving in to his instincts.

Kissing and licking around his toned stomach, Tenten couldn't help but to take in his musky smell, making her a bit heady. She was pleased Naruto was allowing her to do this to him without giving anything in return, even though he had no idea that she was slowly getting aroused in the process. The scent, taste, and feel of him was turning her on, and when she pulled down both his pants and boxers in one go, she was greeted with the sight of his already hardened tool of sex, causing her to lick her lips in anticipation in what she planned to do

Naruto cried out upon feeling a soft hand caressing and stroking his rod, for he immediately placed one hand at the back of the older girl's head in encouragement. His eyelids slid up to gaze down at the devilish grinning Tenten looking up at him. "Kami, are you going to do what I think you're going to do?"

Gleaming chocolate eyes kept steady on lustful ocean blues as she knelt on the ground before purring up a reply. "If it is what you're thinking, then the answer is 'yes'." With that said, she leaned forward to focus on the male organ in her hand, her mouth kissing and licking the sensitive tip before she began giving attention to the rest of the glorious length.

Closing his eyes again, Naruto just let go and gave in to her ministrations. He moaned, groaned, and grunted as the pleasure swamped his being. That soft mouth and liquid tongue were making his balls ache, especially when they kiss, lick, and suck on every portion of his hard manhood. When she suddenly enveloped him into her mouth, the blond couldn't help but to shout out in ecstasy with one hand holding behind her head. With her giving him a fantastic blowjob, he knew it was a matter of time before he blew his load.

With one hand stroking the base while she bobbed up-and-down on him, Tenten was feeling quite exhilarated, remembering the times she gave Naruto head during the one day and two nights with him before The scents of his pubic hair and penis were intoxicating, making her want more, not to mention the taste of him and sounds of his pleasure added to the erotic mix, increasing her desire in the process. The lovely brown-haired young woman couldn't help but to snake her free left hand underneath her pants and panties to finger her growing wet womanhood, enjoying giving her lover so much pleasure as much as he was loving receiving it.

When Naruto registered the dam was near the bursting point, he gritted his teeth. "Tenten… I'm going to cum! If you continue—"

"Cum then," purred Tenten, as she momentarily removed her mouth from his manly sword but kept her hand stroking him. "I want to taste you." With that said, her mouth engulfed his dick again to continue driving him crazy.

Her words and actions were too much for him to bear.

Crying out her name, the blond young man held her head with both hands as he felt his seed streamed out into her mouth. The release was so intense that his brain couldn't think of anything but that wonderful mouth sucking him dry while his penis continued to shoot burst after burst into that warm, wet orifice.

Tenten moaned as she received another stream of his cream into her hungry mouth. She kept swallowing as much as she could, loving the taste of his essence. With one final suck, the girl let go of his rod and allowed the last remaining bursts to spread across her cheeks. She smiled seductively in triumph, feeling her lover and his manhood twitched as her hand stroke the last of his seed out of him.

When she felt him relaxed with one of hands stroking her hair, Tenten finally looked up at him and saw him grinning down at him. "That was amazing, Tenten."

After licking her lips of any male cream, providing him with an erotic display, the weapons-loving kunoichi stood up and proceed to wipe his seed from her face and licking the contents off her fingers. "You taste pretty good, Naruto," she said with a sly smile yet serious at the same time. "It's just as I remember it."

Watching with focused blue marbles, Naruto felt his breath hitch as the beauty before him took one long suck of her finger. Despite having blown a huge geyser a minute or two ago, his rod refused to soften, not with Tenten providing him a stimulating show to feast upon.

Having enough of her teasing, the 15-year-old teenage boy swiftly wrapped his arms around his 17-year-old lover, molded her body to his, and commenced to ravage her mouth with his own. He swallowed her moans as he felt her arms quickly went around his back. He cherished the sounds she was making, not to mention the grinding of her hips and pelvis against his own. It told him how much she wanted him, and the thoughts stroked his ego big time, thinking she wanted no man other than him.

As her tongue dueled sensually with his, Tenten nearly swooned. She just loved how he kissed firmly yet at the same time somewhat softly against her mouth, and when she felt his hard male pole rubbed against her womanhood despite the two layers of clothes in the way, she moaned into his mouth in heat.

Yet despite how wonderful it would be to kiss him forever, the female member of Team Gai knew it would not help her or Naruto achieve the relief they needed now. She could tell how much he desired to be inside her from the way he was rubbing against her, and given the ache between her legs had grown stronger with her panties becoming wetter, Tenten very much wanted to be stuffed with that manly sword of his.

So the brown-haired girl reluctantly broke the lip connection, much to his displeasure as well, but when she stepped back and smiled bewitchingly at him while pushing down her pants and panties in one movement, the blond immediately knew what she was saying without words. He quickly followed her lead by taking off his pants and boxers that had been wrapped around his ankles, leaving him with just his shinobi shoes on, while she only had her sandals and thigh wraps left on her being.

Feeling excited for what was coming, Tenten took a few steps pass Naruto to plant her hands on the tree while spreading her legs and bending down. She hear a low growl from behind her, causing her to grin, knowing, without doubts, that she made a quite breathtaking, erotic image with her nice round butt in the air and shapely legs stretched wide apart. Not to mention she knew Naruto was also seeing her wet femininity drooling out its love juices down her covered thighs.

With a strong sense of power coursing through her, knowing how much she had Naruto in her trance, Tenten looked over her shoulder at her lover. "Well, what are you waiting for, Whisker Boy? You can see how horny I am." She rotated her behind, making his breath hitch. "I need a good fuck. Just fuck me as good as you did the last time."

Unable to take it any more, Naruto hurriedly stepped forward and grabbed her around her thighs, but he did not next do what she was expecting, for the boy knelt down to plant his mouth on her soak womanhood. Snapping her head back, Tenten cried out in surprise and pleasure upon feeling his tongue licking her folds. Soon she was moaning as her ecstasy raised with every lick, suck, and kiss lavished on her molten core. So in the clouds she was that she was not aware of her blond lover ripping her thigh wraps off, exposing her smooth, soft flesh to the elements. When her clit suddenly was gently bitten, the aroused kunoichi came right there as she loudly moaned, feeling the orgasm sparked throughout her trembling body.

Coming down from the peak, the teenage girl softly panted. Kami, when did she lose control? Before she had been dominating him, but now it seemed the tables has turned. Not that she was complaining, given how wonderful a job he had done. It was just she really needed to be fucked, given how much her vagina was aching anew with that talented mouth still working on her

"Please, Naruto," softly moaned Tenten. "I need you to fuck me. I want it, please."

Giving one last lick of her juices, Naruto pulled away from her wet femininity. "Sorry about that, Tenten," he replied huskily with a bit of a tease. "I remembered how good you taste, so I couldn't help but to want some of your nectar."

Looking over her shoulder, the aroused brunette saw the younger boy stood up and positioned himself right behind her. She closed her eyes again upon feeling the head of his sword parting the lips of her sheath, and once he took hold of her hips, the brunette felt him gradually enter her, spreading her delightfully apart inside. A long moan escaped her mouth when he was fully embedded in her, making her internal walls clamp momentarily around his hard flesh in gratification.

When his rod began to weave in-and-out of her, Tenten couldn't help but to push back, moaning in the process. This was what she wanted, the feeling of being stuffed over and over again as he brushed against her walls, and when he accelerated the pace, the bun-haired kunoichi cried out as he began touching her special spot. "YES! YES! FUCK ME!" Another moan was forced out of her. "IT FEELS SO GOOD! YESSSS!"

As the onslaught on her sex continued, her mind began to loose focus as the lust consumes her. She moaned, groaned, and mewled with every penetration of her femininity, and when her lover suddenly grabbed her upper arms and pulled them around toward him, suspending her torso in the air, Tenten cried out in extreme pleasure. This new angle was enabling him to tap her cervix, sending her higher into the clouds of desire. At this rate, the young lady knew it was only a matter of time now before she exploded, and from the feeling in her core, it was going to be tremendous.

Naruto, in the meantime, was also in heaven, for he just couldn't get enough of her. Her beautiful, toned body covered in a fine sheen of sweat to match his sweaty masculine form. Some of her brown locks coming loose from those buns, making her look exotic. The sounds admitting past her lips were arousing music to his ears. Not to mention the equisetic feeling of her wet, hot, and soft sex surrounding his solid man-meat as he continued to pound her senseless. Kami, Tenten was intoxicating to him!

Upon sensing the pressure in his groin was about to blow up, Naruto wrapped one arm around her chest and the other around her pelvis before swiftly pulling her form up and against his front. The move made Tenten cry out in surprise pleasure, for her feet were almost off the ground, thus why she quickly swung her right arm back and around his neck in order to gain her balance in this new position, which was driving her crazy. With her left hand on his hip, she rested her head on his left shoulder and just let him continue to screw her unrelentingly.

"I'M… GOING… TO… CUM… TENTEN!" the blond managed to speak out between pants, his thrusting suddenly became fanatic.

The brunette was vaguely aware of his words, her mind focused on the orgasmic storm that was about to release. "CUM…. THEN! … MAKE… ME…. CUM!"

With one final mighty thrust to the hilt in her, Naruto and Tenten simultaneously and explosively climaxed as they yelled out their releases in joy. He was basking in those soft, wet walls of her squeezing around his manhood, while she was savoring burst after burst of his seed shooting into her womanhood. Both shuddered as their orgasms rocked through their beings, his rod giving tiny jerks within her, indicating his continuing spraying of her insides.

When their orgasms finally faded, after what felt like eternity for the pair, Naruto was just barely aware enough to lower Tenten on her feet before they collapsed onto their knees with his dick staying inside her the whole time. Both panted heavily to match their racing hearts, as they silently knelt there, his arms still around her and her hands now both on his arm around her pelvis.

Tenten just couldn't believe it. With her tongue partly sticking out as her body gradually calmed down, the Weapons Mistress was once more in awe at how great a lover Naruto was to her. This time he rocked her world to an even greater height, and it was achieved without that pheromone-laced deodorant. Kami, she wondered how much more can this guy could do to her.

Finally, after a few minutes, their breathing-rates returned to normal, and that was when the 17-year-old kunoichi felt her 15-year-old lover moved back a bit to leisurely lick up her spine, causing her to gasped at first before mewing in approval of his actions. Once he reached the base of her neck, Tenten, with a warm smile, turned her head to face Naruto as he again placed her back flushed with his front. Seeing his expression matched her own, she initiated a warm kiss, which he returned with equal feelings.

Breaking the kiss with a smooch, Tenten smiled widely. "Kami, Naruto, that was the best one yet. Are you sure you only spent 2 days and 3 nights with Koyuki-sama?"

Naruto chuckled at her joke. "Well, maybe I'm inspired by my **beautiful** partner. After all, I just can't accept you giving me a gift and not let me give back something in return."

Despite her cheeks were already blushed enough from the sexual workout; Tenten swore her face was becoming redder due to his compliment that she was beautiful. "Flatter," she warmly grinned a bit, liking how he was being so sweet.

"You know what?" the weapons-loving girl began, her grin widening as she speak. "I was entirely myself this time around. No pheromones making me horny or such. It was completely you and I arousing each other. We achieved the best orgasm without that stupid deodorant."

An understanding and pleased expression appeared on Naruto's face. "You're right, and I like it. It makes me think we can achieve even greater pleasure on our own, don't you think?"

"Maybe," admitted Tenten prior to closing her eyes and giving a tiny warm shiver on the thought. The orgasm she had produced was the best she ever had so far, thus the notion of going even higher than that was mindboggling. Kami, she knew it would likely mean passing out from the extreme ecstasy. It was something she definitely would not reject.

Suddenly, she felt a quick jolt of his hips and his manly pole inside her, causing the brown-haired girl to moan at the pleasure it produced. Tenten opened her eyes and smiled wickedly at the mischievous boy with twinkling blue eyes. "I feel you're still hard, Whisker Boy. How about a quick second round to take care of that hard sword of yours?" she purred.

With a smirk, the blond did another quick jab of his cock, making her softly approvingly moan. "Have a position in mind, Weapons Girl? How about I screw you fast with your back against the tree?"

Tenten licked her lips at the mental image. It definitely sounded quite appealing, knowing he could pound her hard against the tree. Yet she knew the rough bark would not be comfortable, making it not an ideal place to achieve orgasm while experiencing pain at the same time.

"Maybe another time, if we get together again" she huskily replied, saving his idea for a better location, like against the wall of her apartment or his.

As he grinded against her butt, making her mew at the sensations he was stirring inside her vagina, the blond jinchuuriki nipped her earlobe. "Then what position you want?" he whispered in her ear.

Pulling her head away, Tenten heatedly latched her mouth over his, making both moan while their tongues touched together for a few electrical brief moments. When she broke the kiss, the girl smiled sultry prior to moving away from his body, causing their sex organs to disengage. She quickly plopped onto the ground on her left side, flick her feet to toss away her high-heel sandals, and raised her right leg high into to the air with her right hand supporting it. The act made Naruto's libido rose at the sight.

Konoha's Weapons Mistress was pleased to see that she still have the sexy touch. Having her toned leg in the air with her womanhood oozing out her juices and his cream was no doubt a picture of erotica for her lover. "Well… What are you waiting for?" she purred. "Come down here and fuck me silly."

Naruto did not waste another second, as he scurried on his left side behind her and got his rod lodged at her entrance. Once his right hand was on her raised right leg, the teenage boy quickly slammed his hips forward, causing him to fill her womanhood to be brim. Tenten couldn't help but to shout out in pleasure as she tossed her head back at the sudden intrusion.

When she felt him started to move, the brown-haired, young woman started to moan and groan, enjoying the sparks emanating from her sexual core, and when her golden-haired lover used his left hand to turn her head toward him as he leaned over and covered her mouth with his, she just let herself go and let him do what he pleased with her. Moaning into that wonderful male mouth, Tenten lowered her right leg to wrap behind his hip. She was not disappointed when he had increased his trusts, while his freed right hand began massaging her right breast.

"_Kami, this boy is relentless," _she mentally spoke her last coherent words before being swept away by waves of sexual lust and pleasure.

(End of lemon)

* * *

Reaching their destination, two Konoha teenagers jumped down from out of the trees and walked casually to the edge of a ravine, where a rope wood-planked bridge spanned the gap. On the other side stood a regular-looking, small house with a chimney. The structure was situated at the bottom of a hill.

Fully dressed and cleaned of any smells and residues of their sexual romp, Naruto and Tenten looked at the house on the other side before eying each other. The blond chuckled. "Well we're here. We could have gotten here sooner, but who am I going to complain." His amused smile turned to a thankful, warm one. "Thanks again, Ten-chan."

Feeling a slight blush forming on her cheeks, Tenten smiled back. "We're friends, as I said, Naruto. What kind of friend would I be, if I didn't help you?" Her lips curled up into a small smirk. "Besides, I enjoyed myself as much as you did."

Indeed, the brunette teenage girl couldn't help but think again how good Naruto was when it came to sex. Top his knowledge and skills with his unselfish attitude to give more than receive, and you end up with a guy who truly wanted to please his partner. It had started with her wanting to please him, yet it has turned around with him pleasuring her, especially when they'd engaged in intercourse. Kami, the man was a stamina freak! No wonder she had ended up getting huge orgasms, leaving her with a very satisfying ache between the legs that told her how great the sex had been.

Besides the sex, Tenten was also blushing due for the first time in her life; someone had added the -chan suffix to her name. No one had ever given her that suffix, not even Neji. It had spoken volumes how much Naruto have now came to trust her. To be considered a very close friend on par with Sakura was quite touching.

Suddenly an elderly male voice shouted from the inside the house. "NINJUTSU IS A CHALLENGE!" followed immediately by an explosion that came out of the chimney top. The two Konoha shinobi were startled by what they heard and saw.

Being the first to recover from the shock, Naruto frowned and chuckled at the same time. "You were saying about the chances of him having changed, Ten-chan?"

Tenten chuckled a bit back. "Well, I guess some things have not changed in the past few years."

After sharing a grin, the two adolescents proceeded to cross the bridge to the other side, and once Tenten knocked on the door, they entered the house, knowing Master Iou and his assistant would be busy inside. Sure enough, poor Shouseki, the glasses-wearing apprentice of Master Iou, was busy trying to get the fire out while the elderly, mustache-wearing weapons smith watched on. The knocking and opening of the front door alerted the old man to the two guests.

"Can I help you with something?" he began, eying the pair. He immediately noticed the Konoha hitai-ates, causing him to frown. "Are you here for more weapons supplies? I gave Konoha a bunch a few months ago."

Seeing how irritated Iou was, Tenten gave a reassuring grin. "We're not here to pick up weapons for the village, Master Iou. Unlike nearly three years ago, we're here to seek a personal purchase."

This caused both Iou and Shouseki, after he finally put out the fire, to look at Tenten closer. It was Shouseki who made the connection. "Ah!" he called out while pointing at the bun-haired girl. "You're that young kunoichi a few years ago who defeated those ninjas by using Jidanda!"

Iou's eyes finally showed recognition in them. "Ah! Now I remember! How could I possibly have forgotten the young girl who easily defeated my traps and wielded Jidanda so beautifully?"

Tenten couldn't help but to blush at the praise, as she rubbed the back of her head and cutely stuck out her tongue as she chuckled.

The weapons smith and his assistant turned their gaze on Naruto. "Who are you?" asked Iou.

Shouseki pushed up the bridge of his glasses as he examined the blonde boy. "I remember he was one of Tenten's teammates. The boy we stuck on the rocket shuriken."

"Ah, yes," Iou replied, before waving away the topic. "No one important."

With a tick mark on his head, Naruto began twitching his left eye, for he very much wanted to plummet the old man into the floor. Luckily for the weapons maker, a nervously, chuckling Tenten latched onto his right arm to hold his fist down.

"This is Naruto, Master Iou," the young woman introduced. "Uzumaki Naruto."

Iou and Shouseki nodded and smiled. "Please to meet you, young man!" the elderly man spoke.

Letting out a huff of air, Naruto trained his gaze at his companion besides him. "They remember you, but they do not remember me."

Once more chuckling cutely, Tenten tried to reassure her friend. "Well, it's not like they meet someone everyday who can handle a giant wrecking ball like Jidanda, Naruto. Besides, they have much in common with me regarding weapons compared to you."

Naruto sighed before nodding. "Still, even they must have heard of what I am, right?"

Tenten immediately felt a bit uncomfortable. Why was he bringing up that subject? It was not really that important, right? Or was he just thinking out loud?

Picking up on the blond's words, Iou blinked out of curiosity. "What you are?"

Naruto did not hesitate. "Yeah, you must have heard from the village about the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, right? Well, he is me."

While Shouseki's eyes went wide in revelation, Iou looked like he was not affected at all as he 'hmmm' while nodding his head. "So you're that boy, eh?

This time, both Tenten and Naruto were blinking in confusion. "You're not afraid of me?" Naruto asked.

With a wave of a hand, the elderly weapons maker dismissed the question. "Bah, you're no demon, for I can see that." He raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying you're a demon?"

"No, of course not!" quickly replied Naruto in defense.

"Good!" smiled Iou before laughing a bit. "I met a few jinchuuriki in my travels, and they're all the same. They're just flesh-and-blood people who just have a huge amount of power place inside them. You're no different, boy." Shouseki nodded with a grin to show he agreed.

Relaxing, Naruto let a small grin formed on his face. Growing up, it was rare for him to have met people in the village who did not saw him as the Kyuubi. Those, who did not see him as the Fox, gained his respect. Iou and Shouseki now were on that list. They were still crazy though to him, but they weren't bias.

"Well now…" said the weapons maker, his focus on the bun-haired kunoichi. "Did you say something about making a personal purchase from me?"

Feeling good that Master Iou was not holding a grudge against Naruto for being the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, Tenten answered the question. "Yes, Naruto is looking for a chakra weapon he can use as a medium for channeling his elemental chakra, which is Wind. Asuma-sensei even recommended you."

Iou fondly smiled at the memories he was thinking. "Ah, Sarutobi's youngest brat. He was a real rebel back then. I'm glad to have heard how much he had grown and still using those chakra knifes I made for him." Eying Naruto again, he took a moment before nodding. "Very well. I have chakra weapons in my stock. You just need to find out which weapon may be suited for you."

With that said the old man went over to one side of the small cabin and opened up a small, secret door that Naruto and Tenten remembered as the entrance to the secret storage and work area underground. He paused before turning to face the two teenagers. "I would like to see how you had gotten pass my security system two years ago, young lady. Care to demonstrate?"

After taking off her backpack and large scroll and placing them on the floor, a confident smug Tenten walked over to the small opening. "I don't mind at all, Master Iou," she said prior to crawling through the entrance. Iou chuckled before following her with Shouseki behind him.

Naruto sighed as he deposited his backpack on the floor, before he too entered into the secret underground passageway leading to the weapon-maker's workshop. The blond wondered whether Tenten had suggested this trip more for her than for him.

After Tenten did a quick demonstration of her impressive skills by disabling the security robots using only kunai to hit the targets, they were all soon inside the workshop and armory of the old weapons smith. Naruto couldn't help but to grin in amusement upon seeing the bun-haired kunoichi go starry-eyed upon seeing the old weapons and even some new additions to the collection. For a few moments, the blue-eyed teen saw the then-14-year-old Tenten who had also ogled all these iron weapons with a nearly drooling mouth.

Hearing her friend chuckled, Konoha's Weapons Mistress turned to raise an eyebrow at him. "What's so funny, Naruto?"

Getting his quiet laughter under control, a grinning Naruto simply pointed at her for a moment. "You. You're acting just like you did nearly three years ago, Ten-chan."

She almost felt like smacking him, but Tenten knew he was just teasing her, so she let it slide. "Well, I love weapons. Can you blame me?" she smirked, seeing him shaking his head and chuckling again. "Besides, I recall you wouldn't call me 'captain'."

The blond genin rolled his eyes but kept his amused expression as he continued to inspect the weapons while casually strolling by them. "I'm not a butt kisser, Ten-chan. The only person, I have ever call by his rank, is Yamato-taichou, and that's because he **is** a captain."

Tenten crossed her arms and frowned a bit. She remembered, when Gai-sensei had first gave the team the mission to first meet Master Iou, that she had been quite insistent in Naruto calling her 'captain', but the boy just wouldn't budge on the matter. She had given up when it became clear she was making herself look like a fool. Heck, Naruto had not ever-called Tsunade by title either, for he had always had called her 'Baa-chan'. It made sense that if he was not going to call the Godaime by her title, why should he call her 'captain'?

Yet despite Naruto saying that he was not ever a butt kisser, Tenten was aware that technically he was. With her smirk returned to her face, the brunette launched her attack. "I'm not entire sure you're not a butt kisser, Naruto. I recall you didn't mind kissing **my **butt."

Stopping in his tracks, Naruto turned his head to look at his partner, his cheeks pinking. This was the first time she had ever made such a statement, especially in front of other people. Realizing he was staring, he cleared his throat and grinned a bit sheepishly. "Well… It's a nice **shapely** butt, that's for sure," he said, causing her to gently laugh.

Unaware by the two teens, Iou had first blinked at what the young kunoichi had said before a crafty grin spread across his face. "Well, well," he lowly said. "What an interesting couple they make."

Shouseki was confused. "'Couple', Master Iou?"

Not wanting to alert the two teenagers, the elderly weapons-maker whispered into his assistant's ear, and when he was finished, the glasses-wearing man's cheeks were turning red. "You mean... They are…?" He held up his pinky, and when his master nodded, he lowered his hand. "Wow," he muttered. "I sure wish to have a pretty girlfriend to kiss her butt."

Knowing he had given Naruto and Tenten enough time for their 'flirting', Iou cleared his throat and then grinned with twinkling eyes, as the two Konoha warriors were startled. "As much as I have come to enjoy hearing how you two don't mind kissing each other's butts, you are here to purchase a weapon, right?"

Tenten, her cheeks turning rosy red, cleared her throat and nodded. How embarrassing! She had totally forgotten that Iou and Shouseki were there. Judging from Shouseki's blushing expression and Iou's comment, it was clear the two weapons smiths knew precisely what she and Naruto were referring. Mentally chastening herself, the brunette swore to make certain not to 'flirt' with Naruto what so ever, unless it was certain they were totally alone with no eyes and ears nearby.

Yet, as she glanced at her equally blushing and embarrassed partner, who was again looking at the rows of iron-steel weapons, the 17-year-old female ninja admitted to herself that it was fun to 'flirt' with Naruto. Not to say that Neji wasn't fun; it was just Naruto was livelier in this game with his personality, which made her want even more to continue. Maybe on the way home she could tease him some more.

"So… See anything you like, Naruto?" asked Tenten, wanting to get back to the reason why they were here and not provide anymore embarrassing ammunition for Master Iou. It seemed the old man was quite observant.

The blond boy shrugged. "I don't think any of these big weapons are made using chakra metal. I thought we came here to find a medium for my wind chakra?"

Nodding in agreement, Tenten gazed around the room. "You're right. None of these are chakra weapons." Her brown eyes rested on the maker of these weapons. "Master Iou, where are you chakra weapons?"

The old man chuckled as his young apprentice smirked. "Do you think we will have those weapons lying around so easily for anyone to pick-up? After you had so easily penetrated my defense system nearly 3 years ago, I made certain to have the best weapons be sealed."

With that said, the two weapons smiths strolled up a flight of stone steps to a platform overlooking the weapons stockpile. After forming a few hand seals, the duo slapped their hands onto the floor at different locations, and a moment later, a cloud of smoke appeared. When it cleared five racks of weapons were seen, and all of them were the easily carried ones, from swords, axes, battle fans, and other variants. It became apparent that they had sealed the weapons in a hidden fuinjutsu seal on the floor.

As the two Konoha shinobi came up the stairs, Tenten once more went starry-eyed at the collection of chakra weapons, while Naruto whistled in approval. These weren't the big bulky weapons, but ones one could carry on your person without breaking your back. Now this was more like it.

Breaking out of her starry-eyed mode, the teenage kunoichi strolled behind her friend as they examined the gleaming, polished weapons. "See anything you like?" she repeated the question from earlier.

The whisker-faced blond shrugged. "They all look good. Just which one will be the best for me?"

Tenten's expression quickly became thoughtful as she hummed. "Well… You are a mid to close-range fighter, and you use mostly ninjutsu in your attacks, especially the Kage Bunshin. You should have a weapon that you can easily use with one hand and be able to use in close quarters, say inside a room in a building." Her mouth let out another long 'Hmmmm'. "This definitely rules out any long weapons, like the katana, bo, and any weapon with a long staff. Maybe the short swords might be ideal for you."

So for many minutes, the golden-haired Hokage-wannabe tried several weapons with his brunette partner giving him advice. Gauntlets were ideal, given they freed his hands to make hand signs. Yet they were made more for taijutsu specialists, especially like Tsunade and Sakura, and they weren't practical, according to Master Iou, to use as mediums for elemental jutsu, like Wind. A ninjato was good due to its short blade, yet the blade was not curved, making it not ideal for slashing, even though in Naruto's case, it may not matter. The list went on-and-on with Naruto getting a bit frustrated on what weapon he could use.

As the teenage boy was thinking of just screwing the whole thing and just pick a weapon for the heck of it, his eyes spotted a large box next to one rack. "What's in here?" he asked before bending down a bit to open the box with Tenten looking over his shoulder in curiosity too. Once the top was open, Naruto saw many of the same bladed weapons inside prior to pulling one out for inspection.

It was a double-sided blade that was wide at the guard yet narrows at its curves up to the sharp tip. The guard was actually part of the blade as the curves of the blade sloped outward to form the guard then sloped inward again into the handle. The handle was wrapped to provide a firm grip. Yet the most noticeable feature of the blade was the Konoha leaf symbol engraved into the center of the guard. It was a nice short sword that looked like a kunai variation.

As Naruto continued to gaze at awe at the blade in his hands, Tenten reached around him to pick up one from box. After take a few steps away from the blond, she began, using only one hand, to whirl the blade and do a few kenjutsu moves. When she was finished, the brunette kunoichi whistled in admiration. "What is this blade, Master Iou?" she asked the weapons-smith.

The aged man couldn't help but to smile in pride. "A few months ago, I came up with this simple yet elegant design for a chakra blade. When you pour chakra into the blade, it will produce affects as any other chakra weapon. You can make an extended blade of chakra, use it for elemental jutsu," this caught Naruto's attention, "and other things, like cutting chakra strings of puppet users. Given it is so simple to use, the Godaime had ordered a few hundred to arm the Konoha Shinobi Force."

"So are these for sale then?" asked the weapons-loving girl. It was clear from her voice and expression how eager she was to get her hands on something new to add to her arsenal.

Iou grinned widely. "Yep, they are. The blades in the box were some extra I made that were not part of the Godaima's order. Yet given chakra metal is hard to make, thus making it rare, these blades are not cheap, young lady."

Just then Naruto caught everyone's attention when he poured chakra into the blade, only to see a blue-blade of chakra extended out with a blue guard extending out from the original guard. The blue-eyed boy smiled widely at the sight. "This is awesome!" Stopping the flow of charka into the blade, the blue extensions dissipated. "How much for one?"

"I'll take one too!" added Tenten, her brown orbs shining. Master Iou laughed at the two young teens' enthusiasm, before he told them the price for one Konoha Chakra Blade.

So after hearing the price, Naruto inwardly cringed a bit, yet he shrugged. "Well, it is a bit expensive, but not overly expensive as I heard for other chakra weapons. I can afford it."

"Same here," admitted Tenten, agreeing with her friend. "Having one will be a good addition to my collection." Her eyes gleamed, when she faced Master Iou again. "Yet I want to know one thing, Master Iou." When the elderly man nodded for her to continue, he was not expecting the brunette to suddenly lean forward with sparkles in her eyes. "Tell me you have Jidanda ready? Is it ready? Can I have it? Pretty please?"

Naruto turned his head away as he placed a hand over his mouth to prevent from laughing out loud. He had seen Tenten's Puppy Dog expression before when she spent those two nights and a day at his apartment, for she had used it on him to get some extra ramen out of him or some other things. The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki has to admit that it made the girl look so cute and adorable, especially with her hair in those twin buns. He almost gave her a new nickname of 'Panda-chan' then.

Master Iou blinked at first before softly chuckling. "Can you afford the price, young lady?" The question broke the weapons-loving girl from her Puppy Dog look. Yet before she could utter a word, the elderly man gave the cost.

Tenten's jaw dropped to the floor upon hearing the number. "EEH! I can't afford to pay that amount! I can easily resupply my kunai and shuriken arsenal for that sum of money!"

"Well, we have to make a living too," pointed out Shouseki. "We can't live solely on village resupply funds."

Iou nodded in agreement. "We're weapons developers, not regular blacksmiths! Most of the blacksmiths in the village can easily make the thousands of kunai and shuriken to resupply the shinobi force. Most of our money is made from selling advanced weapons."

Shouseki sheepishly smiled. "Which was why I had sold those two weapons back then. We really had needed the money."

With a tick on his forehead, Master Iou smacked his assistant on the head hard enough for him to meet the floor. "We made a promise **not** to sell our weapons to any shinobi outside Konoha! That day nearly ended in disaster, if it weren't for this young lady here!"

With a bump on his head, the glasses-wearing man raised his face with tears running down his cheek. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he kept repeating as he bowed his head.

Crossing her arms, Tenten pouted as she stomped one foot. "Oh…. Poo." She very much wanted Jidanha added to her arsenal. Her collection was made of many various regular weapons, nothing special that stands out. It would add prestige to her name, if she could wield a weapon that made people remember you, as it did with the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Oh, well. Least the brunette has a new chakra blade added to her weapons cache.

Letting out a breath, Konoha's Weapons Mistress turned her head and noticed her blond friend was looking away from her with a small smirk on his face. "What's so amusing, Naruto?"

Nervously laughing a bit, Naruto, realizing he was caught, faced the curious kunoichi while rubbing the back of his head. "Well, you are in a way." This prompted the Tenten to raise an eyebrow. "You're even cuter when you actually pout."

Tenten couldn't help but to blush pink a bit. To say she was cute was… flattering. "Thanks," she admitted with a tiny grin prior to her lips forming a smirk as she gently pushed his head back with one finger. He chuckled at her actions.

Laughter dying off just as the two weapons-makers were once again paying attention to them, the Leaf's Jinchuuriki patted his female companion's shoulder. "Don't worry. One day, when you save enough money, you can come back and buy Jidanda."

"Easy for you to say," Tenten frowned. "A certain percentage of my pay goes to resupplying my weapons. Since I sometimes expend a huge number of kunai, shuriken, and other weapons, I have to spend the money to resupply them. It's not like I can magically summon them back across the battlefield."

Naruto scratched his head. "Why not? Maybe you can put a seal on them to call them back. I've seen Ero-sennin do fuuinjutsu, and he's very good. Maybe he can help."

"Is that possible?" inquired Tenten, her voice sounding hopeful.

"Anything is possible," cut in Iou, gaining the two teens' attention, while Shouseki was nodding in agreement besides his master. "Fuuinjutsu is a powerful field in the shinobi world. Very few ever study it fully due to the complexities, not to mention the huge dangers if one wrote a seal incorrectly. If a complex fuuinjutsu can keep the Kyuubi imprisoned, it is possible fuuinjutsu can retrieve your weapons."

Mind racing, the female member of Team Gai knew such a fuinjutsu seal definitely would revolutionize her life, not to mention everyone else's. A ninja could easily summon his or her weapons back, thus one would only need to replace weapons that were too dulled to use again or lost totally, like those tagged with explosive notes. There were many possible uses for such a seal.

Bringing herself back to reality, Tenten optimistically sighed with a small grin. "Such a seal would definitely be beneficial." She raised her chocolate eyes to lock onto the ocean blues of her friend. "I only know the basic sealing fuuinjutsu that is used everywhere."

"We'll ask Ero-sennin the next time we see him," Naruto grinned reassuringly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks, Naruto," Tenten warmly grinned back, before her lips curled up in a smirk. "Only after we kill him."

Naruto smirked back. "Right, after we kill him." They still have to pay the pervert for creating that Sage Deodorant. It was okay to have sex by mutual consent naturally between the partners, not by force using hormones. Yet they had both admitted that they had not ever had such passionate sex before, as they had during those two days. However, their time together today had felt more right and natural between them. Nevertheless, Ero-sennin was still going to pay.

Hearing a throat clearing, the two adolescents turned their heads to see the two weapon-makers grinning cheekily at them. "Do you two want your chakra blades wrapped for your future wedding?" Iou asked with humor.

Realizing what they were doing, Naruto pulled his hand away from her shoulder as Tenten took a couple of steps back. They blushed as Iou laughed and Shouseki chuckled.

"Now, now," Iou said with a raised of his hand. "It's perfectly understandable for a nice couple to be **intimate** with each other." Shouseki raised his pinky to emphasize the point.

With cheeks turning rosy red, Tenten narrowed her eyes at the two men. She took a few steps toward them to lean down and forward close to their faces. "My relationship with Naruto is **none** of your business!"

"Right!" both master and apprentice said in unison with those big cheeky grins still spread across their face. The young kuniochi was not amused.

Hoping Tenten would not kill the men, whom would one day sell her Jidanda, Naruto, face flushed, looked away and rubbed the back of his head. Even without saying a word, Master Iou and Shouseki had taken a good guess what was going on between him and Tenten. It made the blond prayed no one else figured it out, if they were to keep their 'friends with benefits' relationship a secret.

* * *

Palms flew at lightning speed, hitting various points of the wooden dummy with precision and accuracy. The owner of the hands was satisfied, as he stepped back and entered into a series of taijutsu stances around the small interior courtyard, which was surrounded by the traditional living-quarters of his clan. Veins around his eyes pulsed as his bloodline powered his pearl-colored pupils to see everything around him with more clarity than a normal human could.

Suddenly, he stopped as a small grin graced his features. He heard off one side the opening of the shoji door, which was the exit into the courtyard. "Even after all these years, you still continue to serve me tea, even when it is clear you do not have to do so… Hinata-sama." Deactivating his bloodline, he turned his head toward the teenage girl holding a tray of tea in her purple kunoichi attire.

"It is okay, Neji-niisan," Hinata grinned at her cousin prior to setting the tray down on the wooden walkway under the overhang. "I enjoy making tea, as you know. It's soothing for me."

Neji simply nodded, before he strolled over to sit on the wooden steps next to his cousin. Only then did he pick up a towel to wipe his brow.

Ever since Naruto had won the fight against him in the third round of the Chuunin Exams, Neji had mended fences with his uncle and two female cousins, especially Hinata. It had become clear that his clan's heiress was not weak, as he had first thought. A matter of fact, her kindness and love toward wanting to help, even if it meant making a pot of tea, showed her compassionate side, a tribute that many in the Branch House saw in a leader that would one day unite the Hyuuga clan once more. Even Hinata mentioned she wanted to do away with the Caged Bird seal one day, and ever since then, Neji swore to be by her side.

A comfortable silence reigned for awhile after the older Hyuuga boy thankfully accepted a cup of tea from his cousin. The two sat, each in his/her thoughts.

"Neji-niisan?" spoke Hinata, breaking the quiet. Seeing she have his attention with his eyes locked on hers, the Hyuuga Heiress continued. "Ever since a few weeks ago, I have heard rumors. Rumors that even Hanabi-chan confirmed she had heard."

With his keen eyesight, Neji noticed her eyes held fear, and he already had a good guess what rumors she was referring. Yet, to make certain… "What rumors are you talking about, Hinata-sama?"

Shaking a bit, Hinata pressed on. "Is it true that Naruto-kun and Tenten-san are together as a couple? I keep hearing they even have sex."

The Hyuuga jounin closed his eyes and let out a breath. Yep, as he figured out, it was about Naruto. Once he had repaired his relationship with the eldest of his two cousins, it had not taken long for him to figured out how much Hinata was crushing over the blond shinobi. It pretty much explained why she followed his beliefs, for Naruto's 'I will not give up!' attitude was something to admire for a girl who had once been constantly been beaten down by her father and later her cousin. It was no wonder Hinata-sama was so head-over-heels for the Hokage-wannabe.

Opening his eyes and focusing them on the worrisome ones of his clan's heiress, the Hyuuga prodigy shook his head. "They're just rumors, Hinata-sama. I'd asked Tenten, and she told me she is not having a relationship with Naruto. They're just friends."

"Are you sure?" asked Hinata, her voice sounding hopeful.

"I know Tenten for several years now. She would not lie to me."

A small smile graced the Hyuuga girl's face. "Thank you, Neji-niisan. I'll see you later."

"Good day, Hinata-sama," he said before bowing his head slightly in respect to his cousin's position in the clan. He watched as the 15-year-old girl stood up, walked through the shogi door, and closed it behind her. Only then did Neji return to drinking his tea, focusing on his thoughts.

Yet unknown to the clan's genius, Hinata had dropped her smile the moment she closed the door behind her. She strolled away with her mind wondering. _"What if Naruto-kun likes another girl more than me? I know he likes Sakura-san, but it is clear she does not return his feelings. Tenten-san is different. Unlike me, she is not afraid to get anything she wants, and if she decides to have a relationship with Naruto-kun before I can tell him how I feel." _

She suddenly gasped at the image in her head, seeing Naruto and Tenten kissing. Her hand reached up to clutch her chest. _"No… No… NO!" _Hinata straightened up and with a determine face, continued her journey. _"I will tell Naruto-kun how I feel! Neji-niisan said Tenten is not having a relationship with Naruto-kun, so I have to believe Naruto-kun is still free for me!"_ The heiress strolled on, her heart full for the blond boy who gave her so much confidence.

Meanwhile, her thoughts were nearly on a similar plain as her cousin's as he narrowed his eyes. _"Tenten stated she is just friends with Naruto, yet I'm 'just friends' with her and we have a sexual relationship. She had not ever trained with Naruto before, so this is a first. Not to mention, she actually volunteered to help Naruto get a chakra weapon, thus why she and Naruto are out of the village for the day." _Neji's eyes narrowed even further. _"She is alone with Naruto out there. She wouldn't…"_

The 17-year-old Hyuuga mentally shook his head at the same time he closed his eyes. _"I shouldn't be thinking such thoughts. Tenten had spoken her word that she was not having a relationship with Naruto." _After opening his eyes, the young jounin took a sip of tea and sighed. _"Knowing her, she will not go back on her word." _

With his mind made up, Neji finished his tea before returning to his training.

* * *

TBC (End of Chapter 3)

A/Ns:

1) Well, first off, if you have read my spoiler warning at the very beginning, you obviously would know this chapter is based off Shippuuden Episode 184, where Neji, Tenten, and Naruto met Iou and Shouseki. I loved this filler episode, and since Naruto is seeking a chakra weapon, why not visit Iou, since he is a weapons smith. Not to mention Tenten definitely loves weapons, and we all saw how much she fell in love with the weapons Iou created, especially Jidanda. XD

2) Since I had already gave Naruto a kodachi in my "Unexpected Love" fic, I'd wanted Naruto to have a different chakra weapon of this fic. Over at DeviantArt, I'd asked for people's input to what kind of weapon would suit Naruto. I was disappointed that not many even responded.

Yet after I saw the 4th Shippuuden Movie, The Lost Tower, I was floored with the Konoha Chakra Blade. So I said to myself, "Why not?" So for "The Smell of Love", I gave Naruto the Konoha Chakra Blade. On top of that, I had Iou being the one who created the blade. After all, someone had to invented the blade, so why not Iou? (wink, smirk)

For those who are asking, "Why that weapon?" Well, for starters, Naruto is a close to mid-range fighter, so he needs a weapon he can use with one hand, freeing his other hand for other uses, say one-hand seals for jutsu. The Konoha Chakra Blade is essentially like a short sword anyway, so it's good for enclosed environments, says inside a building. Furthermore, it's a **chakra** weapon; so I can see it can be use as a medium for his wind chakra, much like Asuma's knuckle knives. So I can see the Konoha Chakra Blade would be ideal suited for Naruto. :)

2a) I want to thank everyone who has participated in my poll over at DeviantArt. You all gave me your thoughts and opinions, and after I had thought about it, I'd decided to go with the Konoha Chakra Blade. I deeply appreciated all who had helped out. Thanks! (big grin)

2b) Oh… For those who have not seen the fourth Shippuuden Movie, if you want to see what the Konoha Chakra Blade looks like, check it out over at Naruto Wiki. Just copy and paste the following URL and remove the spaces. ;)

naruto . wikia . com / wiki / Konoha_Chakra_Blade

3) Some of you obvious are aware that I changed one thing regarding Shippuuden Episode 184, and that is Naruto calling Tenten 'captain'. As a Naruto fan, I know this is totally OOC for him. He had not **ever** called any of his peers by rank, not even Neji in the 1st Shippuuden Movie. The only person he had ever called by rank is Yamato. So when I heard Naruto calling Tenten 'captain', I knew immediately it just did not feel right for him at all.

So since this is my fic, I call the shots, and in this fic universe, Naruto had not ever called Tenten 'captain.' All the events of the episode did happen, except for this one detail. Besides, as Naruto stated in this fic, he's not a Butt Kisser, although as Tenten stated, he didn't mind **literally** kissing her butt. LOL! XD

4) Yeah, some of you are saying I'm taking the same route as "Unexpected Love" when it comes to Naruto and Tenten training together. He gets a new weapon for which Tenten helps train him in kenjutsu, while he can help her in ninjutsu. To be honest, I want Naruto to have a weapon anyway, and regular shuriken and kunai just do not cut it. Besides, this is the best way for the pair end up spending more time together. ;)

5) Last, I want everyone to know that I'm thinking of not following canon events. I know it would be easy to just follow the manga, but the way Kishimoto is writing the 4th Great Shinobi War, it makes me want to write things differently. The author of "The Sealed Kunai" is a great writer with not following canon to the letter, making for an interesting story instead of stale when one writes totally off canon.

So I'll be thinking about just tweaking canon. I already had done so with Naruto not calling Tenten 'captain.' Maybe I can do so with other events. :)


End file.
